He's No Good
by GraceThePrettyLittleLiar
Summary: AU/ Toby Cavanaugh is the most sought after, popular and wealthy person at Rosewood Day. Spencer Hastings is a new student there, wealthy, intelligent and friendly. When his cocky attitude and playboy antics drive her away, the chances of them ever dating become slimmer and slimmer. Can he decide if she's worth kicking his bad habits for before she's given up on him completely?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo Everyone :) **

**So, obviously new stories up!**

**I don't know about everyone else, but I really like the stories where Toby is really popular at school - even if he's a real asshole. So I'm going to write one of those... **

**Few A/N's**

**-Ezra's in high school and he's slightly more 'masculine' than in the show**

**-Yes, Toby is an asshole in a lot of this - but I find him really hot like that ;)**

**-Andrew will be in this - he will not be insanely violent and rude like I've seen in other stories (Not that those stories are bad. I love those ones because it leads Spencer into Toby's arms)**

**-They attend Rosewood Day (the private school), not the local public school**

**Please read and review! :)**

**THANK YOU :)**

* * *

'Spencer sweetie, have you got everything you need?'

'Your books, stationary?'

'Do you know where you have to go when you get to the school?'

'Have you got your car keys Spence?'

The questions kept coming like bullets; piercing any silence that might have fallen at the Hastings large, expansive family home. Spencer continued to nod and smile at her parents as she walked backwards down their long driveway to where her brand new silver Mercedes was parked. 'Call us if you need anything, Spencer.' Her father said to her, his voice clear and articulate.

Spencer nodded and a bemused expression took place on her face as she stepped into the car and shut the door swiftly; switching on the engine fluidly. After 2 years abroad with her parents and older sister Melissa, it was nice to be back on solid ground; even if it wasn't where they had previously lived. When her mother and father had announced that they would be moving to Rosewood; a town in Pennsylvania filled with wealthy and old money families, Spencer knew instantly that her country club loving, golf and tennis playing parents would fit in instantly.

Spencer had been enrolled in the prestigious and exclusive private school, Rosewood Day; renowned all over the country for its award winning Football and Lacrosse teams and their excellent academics programs. Spencer, being very much her successful parent's daughter, was looking forwards to being at a real school again, as she had found the tutor her parents had paid to teach and accompany them on their trip below her academic standards.

She checked out her reflection in the mirror in her car, and patted down her dark brown waves, today pulled up into a neat, high ponytail. While Spencer wasn't at all vain, she knew that she had regulation, classic good looks; with her large brown eyes, small, aristocratic nose, bow shaped lips and fair skin, smattered with a light dusting of freckles over her nose. She rolled her eyes and smiled as four boys in the Rosewood day uniform exited the local coffee shop and made their way down the small street to where their expensive, shiny cars were parked.

The boys were what you would call, 'extremely attractive', with their muscled, toned bodies, stylishly cut hair and aristocratic features. The tallest of the boys was definitely the most handsome and was clearly the leader of the group. His light brown hair was styled carefully to look windblown, his slightly tanned skin gave the impression that he spent his free time playing sport outside, his brilliant blue eyes glimmered in the morning sun and his nose was almost perfectly sloped, apart from a slight angle it had, probably the aftermath of a sports injury – but, if it was possible, it made the boy even more attractive. He was obviously well muscled; the hard planes of his abdominal showing clearly underneath his tight cream school shirt and obviously designer brand royal blue school blazer.

He walked with a jaunty air to him slightly in front of his friends to where his dark granite Audi was. He and his friends all unlocked their cars and drove away speedily, manoeuvring easily around the boutique and restaurant smattered streets. Spencer checked her new gold watch, a present from her father and put the car in reverse, before backing out of her spot and taking off down the road, quickly driving down the two streets that separated her from the school.

As Spencer pulled into the student car park, she noted that almost every car was pretty much identical brand wise; Mercedes, new Toyota's, Audi's – and all looked almost brand spanking new. She spotted a spare park in between a shiny black Territory and a glistening white Toyota Hillux and quickly drove in, straightening up her car before turning off the engine; pocketing her keys as she stepped out of the car and grabbing her oversized brown leather Gucci handbag from the passenger seat.

Spencer pressed the 'lock' icon on her keys as they fell into the folds of her navy blue regulation knee length skirt and started to make her way to the building with the words, 'Student Office' printed on the side of it. She flashed smiles at the students who gave her small grins and rolled her eyes at the boys who whistled at her as she walked past them. As Spencer reached the automatic glass sliding doors that were the entrance of the office, out of the corner of her eye she spotted the 4 boys she'd seen leaving the coffee shop, gathered in a group with 3 other boys; they were all talking and occasionally sending smirks in her direction – clearly discussing her.

She ignored them and continued through to where a woman was sitting behind a shiny wooden desk next to a large display of banners and certificates awarded to the school over time. She reached the desk and stood awkwardly in front of it for a minute before the woman looked up and smiled, 'Hello dear, can I help you?' she asked. Spencer was about to reply, when a door down a short hallway opened and closed and a man in his mid 30's walked out, beaming before reaching Spencer and holding out his hand.

'Hello there,' he grinned, as Spencer shook his hand and smiled back at him. 'My name is Mr Greveti; I'm the principal here at Rosewood Day. You must be Spencer Hastings.' He said, beaming at her. Spencer nodded, inwardly wondering how much her parents had donated to the school to make them so welcoming. 'Fantastic. Well first period is in about 15 minutes, so I'll give you your locker number and combination and you can head off.' He said, smiling cheerfully at her. 'I gather you got your timetable in the school package that was sent to you in the mail?' he asked, clearly not really listening.

Spencer nodded, 'Yes, thanks. I did,' she said, a forced smile on her face, really just wanting to get to her locker. The principal nodded and quickly gave her a slip of paper with a 4 number combination on it and the number '86' above it. She shook hands with him once more, before exiting out the door beside the desk and finding herself in a large hallway, lined with recently cleaned white lockers which were all neatly printed with 2 numbers at the top of each one. The hallway was full of students; making their way to class and getting things out of their lockers – and, of course, talking and giggling. Spencer slowly walked the hallway, searching for her number locker; finding it between two girls who were talking amicably as they rummaged in their lockers. She pushed past a boy who was carrying a lacrosse bag over his shoulder and twisted the dial on her locker round 4 times, until it easily swung open, revealing a spotless locker, set up with 4 shelves and 2 hooks on the left side wall. She slipped the piece of paper into her handbag and pulled out 5 large hardcover books, making sure to leave her AP History and AP French books for her first period, and her wallet, arranging them neatly on the two middle shelves. She pulled open her wallet, separating the two magnets under each layer of silk of the wallet and pulled out two neatly folded photos.

Spencer unfolded them both crisply, making sure not to crease them as she stuck them on the inside of her locker door. The slightly larger of the two photos was a picture of her, her sister and their parents on a mountain hike in France. The whole family was grinning ear to ear with their arms looped around each other's waists. The other of the photos was of Spencer and a boy standing together at a tennis match. They had both evidently just finished their set and a thin layer of sweat glistened on their skin under the hot sun. They had wide grins on their faces and had one of each of their arms around the others waists; posing for the photo.

Spencer smiled at the two photos, before pulling out a medium sized mirror from her bag and attaching it above the photos. She straightened it carefully, before grabbing a small green glass trinket box from her bag and a lip-gloss and setting them up on the top shelve, placing the lip-gloss in the box. She shut her locker and raised her eyes, taking a tiny step back as she realised that the two girls on either side of her were watching her, smiling.

'Hi!' the shorter of the two said; she had light blonde slightly wavy hair that reached just below her shoulders and clear blue eyes, 'I'm Hanna, you're Spencer... right? She asked, smiling at her. Spencer smiled back, 'Yeah, Hey. How'd you know?' she asked. 'We don't get many new students in the middle of the year; it's really hard to get in unless you know someone on the board or your parents are really rich.' Hanna explained, shutting her own locker and leaning back on it, examining her face in the tiny make up mirror she had in her hand. 'So, like, everyone at school new about you coming.' She finished, sending another smile Spencer's way.

'I'm really glad that we've got another female student,' Hanna added absently, 'this school is way to boy heavy... although, that's not necessarily a bad thing...' Hanna grinned. 'Well, unless you're Emily.' Hanna said, giving the other girl next to Spencer a cheeky grin. 'Hi, I'm Emily.' The taller girl introduced herself to Spencer with a warm smile, 'Resident gay,' she laughed in spite of herself. Spencer laughed and smiled back at Emily, before saying hi; instantly liking the tan skinned and raven haired girl for being comfortable enough to joke around about her sexuality.

'So, Hanna started, a gossipy tone in her voice, who was that guy in the photo with you?' Spencer opened her mouth to reply, a slightly amused expression on her face as she realised that the other girl had been looking at the contents of her locker. 'Yeah, sorry...' Hanna said, 'I'm totally nosy!' she giggled bubbly. Spencer grinned at both girls, laughing with Emily. 'Is he your boyfriend?' Emily asked curiously, surprisingly not sounding pushy as another person might when on that particular subject.

'Alex?!' Spencer asked, biting back a laugh, 'Oh, no! No way. He's my best friend, but he lives in Europe so I don't really see him anymore.' She smiled at Emily and Hanna who nodded in reply, looking interested. 'That's cool, Europe? Wow.' Emily replied. Spencer nodded at her, before a loud chiming bell erupted in the hallway. She looked questioningly at Hanna and Emily. Noticing her alarmed expression, Hanna laughed, 'Don't worry. It's not anything bad! That's the period bell; it tells you when you need to get to your next class.' She explained.

'Which is now,' Emily added, 'what are your first classes?' she asked, shutting her own locker and slipping two books into her dark demin satchel. 'AP History and AP French... in 203 and 206, classrooms I presume are down there?' she asked pointing straight the corridor. 'Yep, just walk straight down the hallway and on your left you'll find both classrooms,' Emily smiled at her. 'If you want we can meet for lunch? Emily and I can introduce you to our friend Aria; she's really smart like you, she takes like, 4 AP classes,' Hanna said bluntly, looping her arm through Emily's.

'That'd be great, thanks.' Spencer smiled gratefully at them, about to turn away and make her way to the classroom before Hanna grabbed her forearm. 'Oh! Spencer, there's a guy in both those classes with you,' she began, ignoring Emily who was shaking her head furiously at her, 'he's really tall – he's a varsity boy, and he's like, super hot.' She said quickly, 'Avoid him! Seriously, he's bad news he-' She was cut off by Emily who dragged her away, throwing a smile at Spencer as they walked away.

Spencer raised her eyebrows and paused for a second before turning on her heel and making her way to 203, not wanting to be late to her first class.

Spencer was settled into a desk, her history book laid in front of her, as well as a medium sized notebook and blue pen. The seat on her right was taken by a blonde haired, well muscled boy in a blue and gold Rosewood football team varsity jacket. He, like Spencer, had his things set up neatly on his desk, his book had the name, 'Andrew Campbell' printed tidily on it. Spencer had raised an eyebrow when he had sat in the second row next to her, expecting him to have taken a seat in the back row with the other football boys in varsity jackets who were lounging in their seats.

Andrew, noticing that she was looking at him, looked up and grinned at her, 'Hey, I'm Andrew,' he said, putting down his iPhone and turning his head round to look at her, 'Spencer, right?' he asked. Spencer smiled warily at him, remembering what Hanna had said to her before, 'Yeah, uh... hi,' she said, about to try and make conversation, when the classroom door opened and a middle aged man walked in, obviously the teacher. He shut the door behind him and placed his briefcase on the ground under his desk, before turning to face the class and clapping his hands together to get everyone to be quiet.

'Right, good morning class.' He said briskly, turning to right his name on the whiteboard, 'For any of you who don't know, my name is Mr Brooks and I-' Just as the teacher was about to continue speaking, the door opened swiftly and a tall boy sauntered into the classroom, his royal blue sports bag hanging over one shoulder, matching his varsity jacket.

Instantly, Spencer knew that this was the guy Hanna had been trying to get her to stay away from. Like she had said, he was tall, towering about the slightly round history teacher. He was definitely wearing the jacket, and, just like Hanna had mentioned before her friend had dragged her away; he was extremely attractive. He was the boy Spencer had seen earlier that morning.

'Ah,' Mr Brooks cleared this throat and tilted his head slightly upwards so that he could look the boy in the eye. 'Mr Cavanaugh – you've decided to grace us with your attendance. You are, however 5 minutes late.' The teacher said, attempting to look intimidating – and failing. The boy tried to look demure, but couldn't stop the grin that broke out on his face when the boys at the back of the classroom started snorting with laughter. He scratched the back of his neck – something Spencer couldn't help but find insanely adorable.

'Yeah, coach called me into his office before. Sorry?' he offered, very clearly not sincere in his apology. Mr Brook's sighed and waved his hand in dismissal, allowing him to go to his seat. The boy turned away from the teacher and an evil grin broke out on his handsome face, obviously pleased that he'd gotten away without a detention. As he cruised down the aisle of seats to the back row, a girl with very obvious dyed white blonde hair sat up a little straighter and grabbed his hand as he went to move past her. 'Hey, Toby.' She simpered, arching towards him, making her tiny skirt ride up her thighs in an attempt to look seductively at him, 'You didn't call me last night...' she pouted, 'make sure you do tonight?' she crooned, lightly stroking his hand until he roughly pulled away and shot her a look, clearly telling her to leave him alone.

As he moved away from her he passed right by Spencer's own seat and slowed his paces ever so slightly. Her heartbeat sped up as he looked down at her and smirked at her, his incredibly blue eyes looking her straight in the eye. He drew his eyes away and continued walking until he reached the end of the classroom where the rest of his friends were. Spencer heard the distinctive slap of someone giving him a high five and the hushed cheers and laughter of the 5 boys.

Throughout the whole lesson, the boys proceeded to become even noisier and annoy most of the class with their remarks on everything discussed. Spencer wondered how they had even gotten into the AP class, but then remembered that if her parents had bribed the school into enrolling Spencer, then other parents will have most certainly as well. It became obvious that the varsity boys got special treatment from the teachers, as they were not once told off by the teacher for disrupting the class.

When the bell went to signal the end of the period, Spencer said a quick goodbye to Andrew who grinned at her in return and then moved out of the classroom and down towards 206, where her AP French class was. As she took a seat, no other than Toby Cavanaugh entered the classroom, followed by two other boys in the blue and gold jackets. Spencer sighed inwardly as she remembered Hanna telling her that he had both her first classes.

Neither of the other two boys was as tall as Toby, but was a little shorter. One of them had dark brown messy hair, cropped to his mid ear with light brown eyes; the other had close cropped dark, dark hair and pale blue eyes. Both had faint grins on their faces as they sauntered in after Toby and took their seats next to him at the back of the classroom once more. As the teacher entered the class room and proceeded to teach, Spencer furiously copied down everything the teacher said, trying to fully concentrate.

When the lesson ended and the third bell of the day sounded, Spencer collected all of her things up and slipped them into her bag, before quickly introducing herself to the French teacher and then exiting the classroom along with everyone else. She made her way down the corridor, fighting against all the students trying to go all in different directions until she reached her locker. Hanna and Emily weren't at their own lockers yet, so Spencer took the opportunity to put her things away; grateful that she had the next two periods free for her own use so that she wouldn't have to carry around any books – her bag was heavy enough.

As she went to slip her two books back into her locker, they fell to the ground and she groaned; bending down to pick them up. As she sank to her knees to grab them, a pair of shiny black regulation school shoes appeared next to her. She got up and put her books away and then shut her locker, when she realised that the person who the shoes belonged to were not Emily or Hanna.

'Hey there,' Toby said, a cheeky grin on his face. She raised her eyebrows and tried to look unflustered, 'Uh, hi?' she said, her voice rising at the end in nerves. 'It's Spencer, right?' He asked, an amused look on his face, making him look dangerously attractive. 'Yeah,' she said slowly, ducking her head down to stop him from seeing the flush that had appeared on her face just from talking to him.

Spencer fumbled around in her bag until she made contact with her iPhone, before pulling it out and hastily unlocking it; pretending to be completely absorbed in texting someone to make him leave. He didn't, however get the message – or if he did, he chose to ignore it. As when she looked up a minute later, he was still standing there; one eyebrow raised and a grin on his handsome face. He laughed, and Spencer swore she'd never heard anything sexier. 'Listen, I was gonna go to the Grille tonight,' he started, referring to one of the most popular restaurants for teens in Rosewood, 'you wanna come with me?' he asked, not appearing at all nervous.

Spencer blinked, not sure she'd heard right. He'd asked her out. Toby Cavanaugh; resident playboy and one of the wealthiest people in Pennsylvania had asked her out. She gave a tiny smile and said the first thing that popped into her mind. 'Uh, yeah... sure.' She stuttered, tapping the off button on her phone quickly.

'Great,' he smirked, 'I'll see you at 8 at the Grille tonight,' he said, before meeting her eyes one last time and leaving, crossing the corridor to where his friends were crowded around his locker, obviously having been watching their exchange. 'Spencer!' a voice from right behind her came. Instantly recognising Hanna's tone, she smiled and turned round, faced with 3 girls. Just as she was about to say something, Hanna opened her mouth and shouted at her again.

'Spencer... Why was Toby Cavanaugh talking to you?' Hanna demanded her eyes wide. 'Geez, Hanna. Calm down,' Spencer said, an alarmed look on her face, 'if you must know, he asked me out. He asked if I wanted to go to the Grille with him tonight... and I said yes,' she explained, an almost defensive tone to her voice. 'God! No, Spence!' Hanna almost screamed, drawing worried looks from the other people near them, 'You cannot go out with Toby. He'll- he'll- he'll break your heart,' Hanna said dramatically, making Spencer and Emily giggle.

'Hanna, come on. Leave her alone,' Emily said placidly, 'Spencer's a big girl. She can handle it. I doubt she's going to fall in love with him,' she said. 'Anyway, Spencer? This is Aria,' Emily said, motioning from the shorter girl with almost black hair and elfish features to Spencer. 'Hey, it's really great to meet you,' Aria smiled warmly at Spencer, who smiled back, 'Likewise,' she said, 'even if the first time I met you we had Hanna squawking in our ears...' Spencer said, playfully nudging the blonde who was looking a little put out.

'Can we go get food?' Hanna piped up, rubbing her tiny stomach, 'I could eat a cow.' She exaggerated, ignoring the concerned look on Aria's face; who Spencer later learnt was Vegan. 'Yeah, sure. We can tell Spencer more about life at Rosewood,' Aria giggled, linking her arm with Spencer and tugging her gently down the hallway to where the canteen was.

10 minutes later the 4 girls were seated at a round table in the midst of all the other full tables in the canteen, each with their varying lunches. 'Okay, so, Spence,' Hanna started, already adapted to the nickname most people gave Spencer, 'We have these stupid typical cliché high school groups at Rosewood; the 'nerds', the cheerleaders, the jocks, the 'in be-tweeners', the 'girlfriends' I guess you'd say; the girls who go out with the jocks... and so on,' Hanna explained, putting down a finger every time she read out a 'group'.

Spencer nodded and waited for one of them to go on. 'You've already met Toby,' Emily began, 'he's like... 'Royalty' here; good looks, charm, sporting talent and his families rolling in money. All the girls want him, and he's a huge player so I'd say he's slept with over three quarters of the girls who go here,' she explained. 'He's obviously a 'jock', and he and 6 of his closest friends make up the 'popular' guys – the guys all the girls want to date... so on,' Aria added. 'You have to be careful around some of them, because they'll make you really like them, and then they'll completely drop you out of the blue when they get bored of you,' Hanna said sincerely, 'That's why I freaked when you said he asked you out,' she added.

Spencer raised her eyebrows and bit her lip, 'Okay... so which 'group' do you guys fit into? Cheerleaders?' she asked sarcastically. Aria giggled before going on with explaining, 'Girlfriends, I guess?' she said, before nodding. 'Hanna and I are dating two of Toby's friends; Ezra and Caleb,' Spencer looked doubtfully at them for a moment, and Hanna, understanding what Spencer was thinking jumped in. 'they're not like Toby at all though, I swear. I'd dump Caleb's sorry ass if he tried anything like Toby did,' she said. 'Most days we sit with Ezra and Caleb and stuff, but they had a meeting this lunch for football,' Aria added.

'Even though Emily's not dating anyone on the team; because she's friends with us, she's classed with us,' Aria added, smiling at Spencer, 'you'll be clichéd like that as well now, because your friends with us... if you want?' Aria grinned, raising her eyebrows at Spencer. 'Sure, I'd love that, thanks,' Spencer smiled at all three other girls.

'I know that the groups are totally idiotic and silly, but it works... everyone knows their place and everyone is friends with people that they have stuff in common with,' Emily said, motioning around the room and outside in the sunny courtyard, where, sure enough everyone was happy sitting where they were. 'Ooh, you know what's really fun to do at in free periods or at lunch?' Hanna asked cheekily, raising her eyebrows suggestively, 'watching the football team train. They always take their tops off and its pretty fun for us watching them get all hot and sweaty,' she giggled.

'God, Han,' Aria groaned, 'Your awful,'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiii**

**So I was an absolute eager beaver and have decided to update today! Instead of tomorrow - so consider yourselves loved**

**I just wanted to let you all know a few things before you read on**

**-These next 2-3 chapters may seem really 'Spandrew' centric, but I swear, it will end up Spoby**

**-This chapter has a few REALLY mild sexual references in language (Normally I wouldn't bother mentioning this, but well. If there are any reaaaally innocent people reading I don't want like the FF police after me being all, 'Hey you stop posting 'explicit' content' or whatever)**

**-Yeah Toby's a huge bum, but he's hot so :P**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

Spencer lay on her stomach on her bed in her room at home, absently flicking through her Russian History textbook, so focused on that evening to concentrate on homework. It was currently 6:30, and in about an hour and 15 minutes she would have to set off to the Grille to meet Toby. Even thinking about it made her jittery and excited. She knew how he treated girls; Hanna had made sure of that, but it didn't change the fact that he was dangerously attractive and just the thought of him made her excited.

In her free periods before lunch, she'd wandered around with Aria first – and had learnt that they had an awful lot in common. And then when Aria had had to leave for Geography, Spencer had studied on the swimming bleachers, waiting for Emily, who had swim practise. She found it nice, having close friends to hang out with and talk to. While she had been travelling, her 22 year old sister and parents hadn't been the most fascinating people to talk to.

The last two periods had gone by quickly, Spencer barely paying any attention to the teachers – something very unusual for her. She had caught glimpses of Toby throughout the remainder of the day, always with his crowd of friends and a steady stream of girls who trailed around after him.

When she had arrived home, she had found a note from her parents stuck under an Eiffel tower magnet on the large stainless steel fridge, letting her know that they would be late home and that they hoped she'd had a good day at school. She had grabbed a glass of water and an apple and made her way upstairs to try and study.

It was probably ridiculous, she thought to herself as she changed that night, getting so worked up over dinner when he asked out loads of girls. Given Toby's reputation, it was highly possible that he had other girls lined up for dates before and after her.

At 7:40 Spencer quickly checked out what she was wearing in her ceiling to floor mirror. Not wanting to look like she'd spent ages getting ready, she had put on a pair of stylishly faded denim jeans a soft white cashmere pull on jumper and just below the knee length black boots with a wedge heel. Her hair was down and Spencer had let it naturally curl into light waves. She grabbed her iPhone and slipped it into her pocket, before dashing down the stairs and grabbing her navy blue pea coat.

Spencer swiftly locked the front door and bundled herself up in her coat, trying to protect herself from the cold, crisp night air. She unlocked her car and slipped in quickly; revving the engine and setting off down the street to where the Grille was. As she switched off the engine, Spencer expertly applied a layer of lip-gloss and opened her car door, stepping out onto the street.

As she walked towards the Grille she passed Mr and Mrs Ackard from the dental clinic and smiled at them, finding it welcoming that everyone knew everyone in Rosewood. Spencer gently pushed open the heavy, glass to the Grille and smiled as the little bell above the door chimed cheerfully.

The waitress at the front desk smiled at her, 'Good evening Ma'am, table for one?' she inquired, picking up a menu. 'Uh, table for two please. I'm meeting a friend,' she smiled back at the waitress and followed her to a table next to the wide front window of the Apple Rose Grille. Spencer nodded in thanks and took a seat at the table. She picked up a menu and began to flick through it, impatiently waiting for him to arrive.

8 o' clock came and Spencer pulled out her phone, thinking that Toby may have gotten her number from someone and might have texted to say that he would be late; there were no new messages. 8:15 came and went, changing to 8:30. Spencer's phone bleeped and she grabbed at it from her coat pocket eagerly. The message was from Hanna, 'How's the date going? ;)' it read. Spencer sighed uneasily and pocketed her phone, knowing what her friend would say if she replied and said that Toby hadn't arrived yet.

The waitress returned at 8:45, and asked if she could get Spencer anything. She ordered the chicken noodle salad for appearances sake, before pulling her phone back out and tapping the reply icon next to Hanna's message. 'It's not going. He never showed.' She typed quickly, willing herself not to cry.

Stupid, stupid, stupid; Spencer thought. Of course he was never going to show. She wasn't his type at all. Spencer tapped send and waved over the waiter, asking if they could possibly make it takeaway. She got up and left a large tip for the staff, before going to stand over by the door and wait for her food.

Her salad arrived in a medium sized white polystyrene container, and she took it and left the restaurant, giving the waitress a weak smile. Spencer walked over to her car and got it, placing the container of food in the passenger seat, before starting the car and driving off.

The drive back to her house was quick and quiet; she didn't hum or listen to the radio as she often did when driving alone. As Spencer pulled up outside her house, she noted with relief that neither of her parents cars were in the double garage, knowing that if they inquisitively asked where she'd been that she would burst into tears.

As Spencer slowly entered her house and locked it after her, her phone went off three times, one after the other. She reached her bedroom and softly closed the door before sinking onto her bed and pulling out her phone.

One New Message from Hanna, her phone read. 'O, Spence! I'm so sorry. He's an asshole. R u ok?'

One New Message from Aria; 'Spence, Hanna told me what happened. R u alright? I'm rlly sorry we should have done a better job of convincing u not 2 go'

One New Message from Emily; 'Han told us what happened. Oh Spence I'm sorry. Do you need us 2 come over?'

She smiled faintly as she read through the texts, before writing a text to all of them, telling them that she was fine and that she would talk to them tomorrow. Spencer plugged in her phone and quickly changed into a tank top and pyjama shorts, before slipping into her sheets and falling into a light and disturbed slumber.

* * *

Toby woke that morning with a huge headache and the scent of cheap perfume on his bare chest. He opened his eyes groggily and scanned his surroundings. He was in his room at his house, and he was alone. He frowned, clearly remembering that the night before he'd fallen asleep with a girl in his bed... Stephanie or Sophie her name was... he thought.

He remembered sex... bad sex. Noel had a friend who was willing to sleep with him over and over until he was satisfied. He'd used the opportunity of course; who was going to pass up sex? Now he kind of wished he hadn't. He remembered it being completely awful and meaningless... the same over and over. Sure, he wasn't going to lie, he himself was really good at it – he'd been told over and over, but if you didn't do it with the right person, then the sex was always gonna be terrible.

He sat up and plonked his muscled legs over the side of his king bed, where they found the flat surface of his smooth wooden floor. He stretched his arms up, revelling in the relief to his aching muscles. A timid knock at his bedroom door got him standing up and searching for a top on the ground as it swung open.

'Mr Cavanaugh sir,' a woman's voice with a slight foreign accent to it said from behind him. 'If you would like to shower and dress for school, I will have the maids clean up your room if you would like?' she asked. Toby nodded and left the room in dismissal, making his way to one of the bathrooms further down the hall, a little worried about what he would find if he chose to use his ensuite bathroom, given the state of his bedroom.

Half an hour later Toby was clean and dressed, sitting at the dining room table, ready to leave as soon as he could get into his bedroom to get his phone. The sound of his bedroom door being opened from upstairs let him know that it was empty for him to return to, so he made his way upstairs, passing two maids with vacuum cleaners and cleaning supplies who shot him concerned looks. As he entered his bedroom, he immediately noticed the difference in condition. His room no longer reeked of cheap perfume and now had the subtle fragrance of fresh linen. His bed was newly made up and all the litter had been picked up from the floor. He noticed that the hot pink, lacy bra that had been hanging from his bed post was gone.

He spotted his phone on his bedside table, and grabbed it before throwing it in his blazer pocket and running downstairs. He picked up his football training gear bag from its hook near the front door and exited the house, clicking the unlock button on his Audi's control. He threw himself into the car and quickly backed out of his houses immense driveway circle, throwing a dirty look at the bird that was incessantly chirping next to the huge water fountain in the middle of the drive.

Toby found himself on the main road quickly and took a shortcut so that he ended up just down the road from Rosewood Day. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in one of the prime location spots, reserved for the varsity boys. He sunk back into his grey leather car seat and flicked open his iPhone. He began to read through his messages, deleting and replying where necessary.

There was one message from an unknown number which was started with, 'Baby I so...' which he hastily erased – it being no doubt from the girl from last night. There were a number of messages from Caleb, which he deleted all of without reading them; apart from the longest one, which he tapped to read. He winced as he read through the opening line and continued; 'Toby, wtf. Hanna tld me abt last nite. I cn undrstnd u stndng up CeCe or whtevr, bt Spencer? Rlly? U ddn't need 2 mke hr thnk tht u wre srs abt it whn u wre nvr gnna go. We need 2 tlk'

He finished reading the message and turned his phone off, before opening the car door and getting out. He suddenly grinned as he remembered what Caleb was talking about when he mentioned Spencer. He'd 'asked her out' for a joke, and then planned to just never show up.

As he shrugged his heavy sports bag onto his shoulder, two skinny arms wrapped themselves around his waist and squeezed. He twisted round to see who it was, and was suddenly face to face with a dirty blonde girl, who was wearing a uniform for another school... a local public school from Philly he presumed. 'Uh... hi?' he said, trying to shrug off the girl. She let go suddenly and then planted her lips straight onto his, in a sloppy kiss.

He paused for a second before backing up against his car and pushing the girl away, 'What the hell!' he shouted at her, 'I don't even bloody know you!' he said, frantically wiping at his lips. The girl pulled back and pouted at him, 'Baby, we met last week. And you took me back to your house. You said you'd call me,' Toby grimaced at her and shook his head, 'yeah, uh... This isn't gonna work out.' He said, pushing past her and advancing on the door to the school hallway, leaving the girl behind him.

* * *

As Spencer parked her car in one of the spare spaces in the school parking lot, she tried to concentrate on what Hanna was blabbering about in the passenger seat. 'Spencer? Spencer!' Hanna said, waving her hand in front of Spencer's face, 'Are you listening?! We need to talk about what you're going to say to Toby when you see him today,' she explained, finally having caught her attention.

'Oh, right. Sorry Han,' Spencer said, turning to face her friend, 'Any ideas?' she asked, drawing her attention away from the large group of cheerleaders in front of the student office who were having a pep rally. 'Okay, so I was talking to Aria this morning. You know, when you wouldn't pick up the phone.' Hanna sighed, 'and we both think that you should just ignore him – like, act like nothing happened,' Spencer nodded and concealed a small smile. She herself had already been planning on doing that. She couldn't burst into tears when she saw Toby with another girl hanging over his arm, and she couldn't act like it was a huge deal, because that would only give him more satisfaction that he'd hurt her.

She would act like nothing had ever gone down between them.

'That sounds good, Hanna. Thanks,' she smiled at her blonde friend and opened her car door, before stepping out onto the concrete and pushing the door shut behind her. When she heard Hanna's door opening and then shutting, she tapped the lock button on her keys and began to walk forwards, easing through the people in front of the school until she was through the doors and in the crowded hallway.

As she and Hanna made their way to their lockers, where Emily and Aria were waiting for them, Spencer spotted Andrew across the hall with one of his friends and sent him a small wave when he grinned at her. As she twisted the dial on her locker, she heard a familiar voice calling her name from straight across the corridor. Her heart sank; Toby.

'Hey, Hastings!' he shouted, only drawing more attention to them as he surged forwards, barging past the people in between them so that he stood about a metre in front of her, 'How'd dinner go last night? Did I miss too much?' he asked smugly, smirking as the friends of his who were crowded round just behind him starting cheering noisily.

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned away, ignoring him as she began to talk to Hanna, Aria and Emily about their plans for that day. She heard Toby laugh from behind her with his friends and sighed in relief when she heard him move away and go back to his locker. 'God he's an ass. I don't get why he's so popular,' Aria said, rolling her eyes as they heard the sound of the boys wrestling.

'Probably something to do with that winning smile of his,' Emily sang, pretending to fan herself. 'Yeah,' Hanna snorted, 'and the fact that he's so hot that even I'd bang him. And I have Caleb so that's saying something,' she giggled, ignoring the amused expressions on her friends faces.

The girls continued to get their books out of their lockers and talk as they listened to the everyday chatter and commotion of the hallway. 'Oh, hey!' Aria suddenly said, her ears perking up, 'the football team has practise this lunchtime. We should go watch so we can introduce Spencer to Ezra and Caleb after?' she asked, grinning at Hanna and Emily, 'Andrew's on the team as well Spence,' she added, laughing as Spencer blushed.

'Yeah, um... Andrew seems really smart and... Well, not like the rest of the team,' Spencer started, leaning against her locker and looking at her friends, 'why's he on the team?' she asked bluntly, not really knowing how to word what she was getting at. Emily laughed and quickly shut her locker, before turning to face Spencer. 'You're right, he is really smart. But he's also really good at football and not a douche,' she explained, 'I think he likes you...' she grinned, 'judging by the way he beamed at you before. He's usually pretty reserved with people he doesn't know well,' she added.

Spencer blushed once more, and raised her eyes to scan the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Andrew again and flushed as he raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. 'Oh god,' Aria giggled, 'we're totally going to the practise.'

* * *

The first 4 periods of the day went by quickly for Spencer, and she tried to focus as much as she could on what the teachers were saying – not wanting to fall behind. Once or twice she spotted Toby in the hallways, always with some girl all over him; she did her best to ignore him, and would push past him immediately. By the time lunch rolled around, she was completely and utterly ready for some time outside and fresh air.

She had realised that she would not only have to avoid Toby, but his friends as well. Infamous party boy, Noel Kahn, who Spencer learnt was one of Toby's best friends continually gave her amused and sly glances – something she grew very tired of within the first few times it happened; and Sean Ackard, a friend of Toby's who wasn't nearly as bad as the others, but who consistently shot her sympathetic looks whenever one of his friends made a snarky comment.

Emily had texted her during fourth period and had let her know that the team practise was outside on the running tracks, as the weather was to nice for inside, so when the final bell went, she collected her things and exited the classroom, before pushing her way through the hallway and then out the large, heavy wooden doors to where the tracks were outside. Just like Emily had said, it was warm and sunny, and Spencer quickly pulled off her school blazer and slung it over her Dolce and Gabbana satchel; leaving her in just her creamy white, short sleeved blouse.

Hearing Hanna and Aria on the bleachers calling her over, she smiled at them and made her way up the stands until she reached them where they were sitting on the second row of seats. 'Hey Spence. Coffee?' Aria greeted, holding a takeaway cup towards her, 'I assumed you'd just want black.' She laughed, as Spencer grabbed the cup and greedily took a sip. 'Wow, I wouldn't have taken you for a coffee junkie,' Hanna said, an amused expression on her face.

'Are you kidding?' Spencer giggled, 'I basically live off the stuff.' After sitting in silence for a few minutes, they were disturbed by commotion over by the doors leading outside. About 5 junior girls had burst through the doors and were making their way over to the front row in the bleachers, sitting down in a flurry of giggles. With them, was Emily, who shot them disgusted looks before walking past and sitting with Aria, Spencer and Hanna.

'Oh god,' she said, rolling her eyes as she slid into the seat next to Spencer, gratefully taking a cup of coffee from Aria, 'Amy Grant and her friends have been standing outside the doors for the past 5 minutes just giggling and gushing about Toby,' she scowled, taking an eager sip of her drink.

'Speak of the devil,' Aria muttered darkly, raising her eyebrows down at the tracks, where 11 boys had appeared, streaming out of one of the long corridors leading from a changing room. Toby Cavanaugh had led the group out, and was talking to two boys who Spencer recognised as Aria and Hanna's boyfriends; Ezra and Caleb. Emily spotted Andrew near the middle of the group, bent down on one knee tying up his boots and talking to the coach – she nudged Spencer who poked her tongue out at her in return.

'Okay, now the fun begins!' Hanna sang slyly, as the coach blew his whistle and the boys all lined up in a row, Toby at the end. 'Hanna be quiet!' Aria hushed, shooting her a glare, 'You'll get us sent out like last time if we distract the boys.' She said, earning a giggle from Spencer who tried to muffle it as a cough.

The first 10 or so minutes of the training was spent with the boys running laps in their full football uniforms, shoulder pads, helmets and all. 'Don't they get hot in all the gear just running?' Spencer asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste. 'Oh they do,' Hanna replied cheekily, 'That's why...' she broke off to check her phone, 'around now they're allowed to take their tops off,' she grinned, turning her attention back to where the 11 drenched-in-sweat boys were standing in a messy blob where they'd started.

Sure enough, they were all removing their helmets and then quickly tugging off their jerseys and shoulder pads, much to the delight of the junior girls who were standing up and squealing. Spencer doubled back when one boy's physique caught her eye. 'Damn...' Hanna said, a breathless tone to her voice, 'I know he's a jerk but that should be illegal,' she said, ogling the same person Spencer was.

As she had suspected, Toby Cavanaugh had exceptional abdominals. Better than any models or actors she'd ever seen. 'That's not even a six pack,' Aria commented, her own eyes drawn to Toby – ignoring her own shirtless boyfriend, 'It's more of an eight pack...' she trailed off. Spencer sighed and looked over at Emily; who, despite being gay was also staring at Toby's stomach.

As if he could tell they were all gazing at him, Toby looked up directly at them and grinned at them; before reaching his hands up into his hair and ruffling it up so that it was no longer slicked down with sweat. As his arms moved, his biceps flexed and Spencer could tell that he'd done it purposely. She rolled her eyes and dragged her gaze away so that she was looking at Andrew – who, while she was on the subject, was also very well equipped in the muscle department.

He caught her staring and sent her a wave and a smile, grinning even harder when she shyly waved back. 'Hey, Spence,' Emily started, nudging her friend, 'their practise finishes in 10 minutes so then you can go down and fraternise with Andrew,' she said cheekily, ignoring Spencer's indignant expression. 'You like him. That's good,' Aria added; an insistent tone in her voice, 'Yeah, it totally is. Hopefully it'll make Toby stop bugging you if you get a boyfriend.' Hanna commented absently while beaming down at Caleb who was grinning up at her.

By the time the practise finished the boys were even more sweaty and exhausted than they'd been before, their bare chests streaked in sweat. As soon as the coach dismissed the team, the 5 junior girls jumped up and ran onto the tracks – straight towards Toby, who was smirking at them. Spencer snorted in disgust as one of them ran right up to him and jumped into his chest, covering his face in sloppy kisses. Emily copied her as Toby stayed where he was, but moved his hand down so that it sat just on top of the girls bum.

'Uh, manwhore.' Hanna muttered as they themselves moved onto the track and walked towards their respective boyfriends. Hanna moved straight to Caleb and gave him a kiss on the cheek, trying to avoid touching his sweaty chest; and Aria smiled at Ezra as she gave him a small hug, obviously not that bothered about getting sweaty. Emily nudged Spencer towards where Andrew was standing, before walking over to where her friend Holden was standing.

Spencer nervously moved across to where Andrew was, and gave him a small smile, 'Hey,' she greeted, feeling less anxious when Andrew grinned back at her, 'Hi there,' he said, picking his helmet up from the ground and wrapping two fingers around it so that it hung from his hand, 'how'd you like watching us practise?' he asked cheekily. She shook her head and smiled, 'Oh it was great, go sports and everything.' She said sarcastically as Andrew laughed and elbowed her gently in the ribs.

'You're not into sports?' he asked curiously. She tilted her head a little, 'I play field hockey, I've got a place on the team here,' she explained, 'and football's great and everything, but I really don't understand a whole lot of what's going on.' She said, playfully grimacing. 'I do, though, know a few of the positions. Which one are you?' she asked, elbowing him back cheekily.

He grinned at her, 'I play offensive guard,' he told her, 'I pretty much play because my parents want me to be 'well rounded' and everything... you know, academics and sports,' he explained, before motioning around the rest of the team with one hand. 'I won't tell you everyone's positions because we'd be here forever with me trying to explain it to you,' he said, grabbing his sports bag from the ground and chucking his jersey, shoulder pads and helmet into it.

'Although I don't really care who plays what,' Spencer started, her blunt tone making Andrew chuckle, 'I'm going to try and make conversation about football. I know quarterback's a pretty important position right?' she asked, rolling her eyes as Andrew nodded, looking a little dazed. 'Who plays that then?' she said, 'Noel?' looking over at the icy blue eyed boy who was standing a few metres away from them.

'Noel? Nah,' Andrew said dismissively, 'Cavanaugh's quarterback.' He told her, raising his eyebrows over at Toby who was talking to Caleb and Hanna – the latter who had a very bored expression on her usually animated face. Of course, Spencer thought; of course Toby played the most important position on the team, it appeared that he literally had it all.

Spencer tried to conceal her scowl and looked at Andrew, smiling. He raised his eyebrows at her and grinned, 'Hey, uh, I was wondering,' he started, swinging his bag over his shoulder, 'I'm having a party at my house after school – you know, celebrate the end of the week thing, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?' he asked, smiling a little shyly, something Spencer found sweet.

'I know that Hanna's coming, and I heard that Aria and Emily are as well, so you should come to.' He added, 'judging by the way they've turned out in the past, literally everyone comes so... yeah,' he said, swallowing hard. Spencer paused before beaming at him and nodding, 'Thanks, yeah, I'd love to,' she said, trying to swallow her excitement. She giggled as Andrew let out a breath of air in relief, obviously previously having been anxious that she would say no. He rolled his eyes at her and playfully tugged her into a hug. Spencer smiled, it growing wider when Andrew wrapped his bare arms around her waist, drawing her so close that she could smell the faint scent of aftershave and he could inhale her vanilla and apple blossom perfume.

* * *

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she walked up to him and smiled shyly, tucking her hands into her pockets nervously. Toby impatiently shrugged off the junior girl who had been noisily planting open mouthed kisses all over his exposed upper chest – suddenly annoyed at the younger girl. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Andrew animatedly explain something to Spencer, his eyes bright with excitement that Spencer was talking to him.

When Andrew playfully and childishly nudged Spencer, beaming at her, Toby expected her to look doubtful, but she grinned back, obviously pleased that Andrew was displaying affection for her. A strange feeling pitted in the bottom of Toby's stomach when he saw Andrew ask Spencer something, the other boy looking a little nervous. The feeling rose in intensity when Spencer nodded eagerly and smiled widely at Andrew, accepting whatever he had offered.

Toby's fists clenched beside him without him being aware of it when Andrew pulled Spencer in for an affectionate hug and buried his face a little into her hair, obviously breathing in her smell.

Immediately Toby realised what the feeling was in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, still watching Spencer and Andrew laugh and talk together. He dismissed it as ridiculous... he couldn't be... no way.

Jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiya :)**

**CHAPTERS UP! WOOOOO**

**IMPORTANT *BELOW***

**Before you start reading though, I wanted to just bring something up.**

**Over the course of the last few hours, I wasn't checking FF because I was out being social, and when I got home and came back on, I noticed that I'd gotten 5-6 more reviews. And I was expecting them to be from different people. But they were all from a Guest user, and were all posted within a few minutes. Every single one of them bar one, asking me to update - within that teeny tiny time frame.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love having enthusiastic reviews and I love all of you for reading and reviewing. But I'm not going to be checking the FF account every few seconds, and I do have a life... I'm not going to spend every waking minute typing up new chapters. **

**I just wanted to bring it up because it was a little bit annoying seeing that they were all obviously from the same person, and whoever it was thought I would be able to update and post a new chapter within a minute of them reviewing.**

**BUT IF THE GUEST REVIEWS _WERE_ FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE I FEEL STUPID AND IGNORE ME AND I'M SORRY**

**Anyway, thank you, to who the Guest was, for your obviously undying eagerness to read and I'm sorry for nitpicking... but yeah.**

**EVERYONE ENJOY :)**

**(I think this chapters a good one ;) Hopefully you'll agree)**

**I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF THERE ARE LOADS OF REVIEWS BTW :) :) :) *huh, huh?***

* * *

The 4 girls stood around in Hanna's bedroom that night; giggling, talking and deciding what to wear for Andrew's party that night. As Andrew had suspected, Hanna, Aria and Emily were going to the party and had been planning on inviting Spencer before Andrew had; so the girls had made plans to meet before and go together.

Currently, Hanna was standing in front of her wardrobe mirror, searching for her oversized beach bag that she would bring with to the party. With 10 minutes to go until they had to go, all the girls were dressed in bikinis with shorts and dresses over the top. 'God, where is it?' Hanna said aloud, frustrated now, 'I had it just the other weekend,' she complained, turning around and slamming the door shut in annoyance.

'Look, Han,' Spencer said, trying to calm her friend down, 'you don't even need to take a bag. I'm not,' she said, motioning to her pile of belongings at the foot of Hanna's bed. 'Yeah, me neither,' Emily added. 'Han everyone always just dumps their stuff on the ground so you don't need it,' Aria reasoned, sighing in relief when Hanna gave in and slipped on her flip flops.

'Okay, fine.' She said, 'but if my stuff goes missing it's on you,' she said sternly.

* * *

He'd watched as she'd arrived with her friends; as she'd entered Andrew's huge outdoor grounds in her short shorts and cropped tank top, a grin lighting up her glowing face. He'd genuinely smiled when Hanna playfully pushed Spencer in to the pool, wanting to burst out laughing at her affronted expression as she'd clambered out of the pool, sopping wet still in her clothing.

Toby had taken the chance to actually look her up and down as she'd stood on the tiles around the pool with Aria, Hanna and Emily; the way her legs went on for ages, the way her slim arms glistened with water as she'd reached for her top and pulled it gracefully off her torso, the way the houses outdoor lights caught her shining eyes in the night sky, the way her glossy, full, peach coloured lips had a small dent in them when she had bitten down on them, the way her slim, narrow, bare waist and stomach shone and glistened with pool water as she'd pulled off her top – the creamy skin unadorned of tattoos, and the way her slightly damp hair had fallen down her back in loose, chocolaty brown waves – glossy and shiny.

He'd looked at her unabashed for what seemed like hours, before Andrew joined her and the bitter feeling he'd felt earlier on at the football practise returned; the jealous prickles at the bottom of his stomach as he greeted her with a huge smile and gave her a lingering hug, before pulling away reluctantly.

When Andrew left her to go and get drinks, Toby's mouth went dry as Spencer finally removed her shorts and dumped them on the ground by a pool chaise. Her hot pink and black striped Ralph Lauren bikini set left little to the imagination, being very much on the skimpy side – the look, however, when on Spencer; managed to look not completely slutty but sexier.

Toby hated the possessive feeling that overcame him as many wolf whistles were sent her way and other male students stopped to admire her. He narrowed his eyes as she ignored the many eyes on her and moved into the pool along with Emily, the two girls giggled and clutched at each other's arms as they wallowed deeper into the cold chlorinated water.

He grinned a little as she stuck her tongue out at Andrew, who had returned and was gazing at her submerged body and then gracefully dived further into the water, going fully underneath. When she rose out of the water, he felt it immediately. The water had somehow managed to make her bikini top look barely there and almost completely see through – turning him on so much that a bump had risen in his thin swim trunks.

Toby ignored it, instead choosing to lean forwards and watch what she did next. Looking down when she realised that all eyes were on her, Spencer blushed before bursting out in laughter and calling out, 'Go away you pervs!', rolling her eyes in amusement as most of the people at the party starting chuckling and turned away. Toby smirked and shook his head, shifting a little in his seat to get more comfortable – the increasing firmness in his pants making it hard to move.

Spencer giggled and grabbed her towel from where it lay on the ground when she got out of the pool and neatly wrapped it round her chest, before grabbing the red cup of alcohol Andrew had gotten her and downing it all in one gulp.

Toby laughed and turned around stiffly when he realised there was someone behind him tapping on his bare shoulder. A girl he faintly recognised from his fine arts class was bent over a little next to him, purposely tilted forwards so that he could see straight down her bikini was looking at him with a sultry expression.

He raised his eyebrows in question at her and rolled his eyes slightly when he realised what was coming. 'I'm going upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms,' the girl started, stroking a little down his back, 'you know where to find me when you want to join me.' She finished, giving him one last stare before turning away and exiting through the kitchen doors into the Campbell family mansion.

Shaking his head a little in disbelief at the fact that a random girl he didn't even know the name of thought that he would sleep with her, Toby got up and walked over to where Noel and the rest of his friends were. Before he took another step forwards, Toby blanched. Wait a minute; that _was_ what he did. Most of the girls he slept with were random one night stands, girls he didn't know at all.

Ignoring the doubt in his mind, he awkwardly moved forwards towards his friends, grinning as the crowd of boys and girls cheered as he walked over to them, holding up their red cups.

Because it didn't matter how he felt about Spencer, he was Toby Cavanaugh.

* * *

She wasn't completely sure how much she'd had to drink. People had just continued to hand her cups of sloshing alcohol – until one drink merged into another drink and into another.

She vaguely remembered Caleb leading a very drunk Hanna inside to a bathroom, and Aria and Emily splashing around in the pool with Ezra and a group of boys, playing water polo.

One thing she was certain of, was that she was drunk; and it felt amazing - so amazing that she just wanted more alcohol, enough to completely quench her thirst for it. Spencer had never been a heavy drinker and was what you could call a lightweight alcohol wise, but when she had realised that there were no adults around to supervise, she had let go... let go 8 cups to be exact.

Andrew had gone inside to make a call to his parents and had said that it would take a while because his parents were the kind to ask about everything – leaving her alone... well, as alone you can be in an area with around 500 people in it.

Deciding that she wanted another drink, Spencer got up off the chaise she had been lounging in and clumsily stumbled up over the porch and into the house, noisily making her way into the large, empty open planned kitchen.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted her get up off the chair she had been sitting in and uneasily make her way into the house. He chuckled and shook his head a little, it being very obvious that Spencer was really drunk.

Toby motioned to his friends that he was going inside and quickly followed her into the house. Once inside the house, he walked further until he reached the slightly ajar door that led into the large kitchen. Pausing a little as he pushed open the door, he considered what he was going to say to her; but then rationalized that she would probably be too out of it to remember anything in the morning.

Hearing the door being opened and then softly shut and locked, she turned around unsteadily – the alarm dying down in her eyes as she recognised him. 'Oh, hey.' She said unevenly, before turning back round and rummaging through one of the top cabinets, looking for something to drink.

Toby's heart sped up and his swim trunks became increasingly tighter when he noticed that her bikini bottoms were hanging low around her slim waist and were threatening to fall off any minute – the tie strings around the sides loose. Taking a step back and sitting in one of the white, leather cream barstools, he swallowed heavily and tried to even out his breathing.

Turning back around with a dejected expression, Spencer slumped forwards a few steps so that she was resting against the marble topped counter, her bikini top gaping open unintentionally.

Looking up at Toby, she raised an eyebrow as she scanned his naked torso – obviously not drunk enough that she could ignore how attracted to him she was; even if she had a lot of alcohol in her system. He smirked back at her, looking her up and down appreciately.

Sauntering forwards seductively so that she stood right in front of Toby, Spencer leaned forwards so that her forehead was resting against his. She shuffled further towards him and looped her arms around his neck so that if she moved any closer, she would be in his lap. She saw him grin, and then just as he leaned forwards to kiss her, she untangled her arms from around him and took a step back.

He growled and looked up, sitting up in his seat now. Spencer moved so that she was behind him and then walked forwards a little, draping her hand softly around his shoulders and leaning closer so that her mouth was right by his ear. 'You're a real ass you know,' she whispered into his ear, before gently biting down on his earlobe, stifling a giggle as he groaned ever so slightly. She moved away from his ear swiftly, surprisingly easily considering how drunk she was and circled round so that she was next to his other ear. 'But I'm really attracted to you, so I suppose I can forgive you,' she whispered, this time licking a little at the skin near his ear.

He moaned a little louder now, watching out of the corner of his eye as she moved to stand right behind him. 'I remember the first time I saw you, and I thought... _damn_.' She said huskily, scratching down his muscular back with her fingernails. He gave a tiny mewl and she stopped scratching at him, moving around to the front of him so that she stood right before him.

His eyes were dark with lust, and she was startled by how they were almost black. She went up on her tiptoes and gently slid onto his lap, twining her arms around his neck once more. She leaned forwards ever so slightly, 'You're excited aren't you?' she said softly into his ear, before brushing her hand softly over his hardened member.

He let out a loud groan and his eyes fluttered shuttered in bliss. She smiled slyly, before repeating the action – this time harder. His eyes shot open, completely dark now with desire. Spencer surged forwards on his lap so that she was sitting completely in the middle of his lap, on the bump in his pants. She wrapped her legs around his lean waist, and arched into him, purposely rubbing their pelvises into each other, the friction causing Toby to growl loudly.

'_God_ Spencer!' he nearly shouted; his voice husky and low with lust. As she sank lower on his lap, his eyes widened and he finally violently pressed his lips to hers, kissing her harder and more eagerly as she reciprocated his actions. She arched further into his bare chest and he moved both his hands to her back, rubbing up and down her smooth skin, every so often scratching her with his nails, hard. She groaned in approval and he grew even harder beneath her at the noise.

She reached up to tug at his hair, smiling against his mouth when he kissed her harder, forcefully shoving his tongue into her mouth. She trailed her fingers down his back lightly until they reached the waistband of his trunks. She slowly slipped them under the elastic and ran them all over his lower back suggestively; pulling them out when he began to nod in enthusiasm at the contact.

She rested her hands on his back and bit back a gasp at how hot his skin was. Toby groaned and broke apart their kiss, trailing his lips down her neck until they sat just above her collarbone. She murmured in appreciation and he smirked, before biting down – hard. Spencer yelped and dug her fingers into his skin, leaving little crescent shaped marks all over his muscled back.

Toby sucked a little on the mark, causing Spencer to groan, before moving his lips down to the delicate skin on her collarbone. She fell forwards onto him and gasped when he started licking and nipping at her pressure point. Nodding furiously, Spencer buried her face in his neck, breathing in his smell.

Suddenly, cheering and shouting arose from outside and Toby stopped lapping at her skin quickly. He gently picked her up and placed her on the tiled floor, before standing up himself, walking over to the door, throwing Spencer one last smirk and unlocking the door and leaving.

She stood in drunken disbelief for a minute before sighing and slumping down in the chair.

Unbelievable.

* * *

Spencer stood the next morning in her room at about 8 o'clock, frantically applying foundation to the bite mark Toby had left on her, trying to make it look non-existent. The night before, Andrew had entered the kitchen a few minutes after Toby had left, and, after realising that she was intoxicated, called her a cab to take her home.

Saturday morning she had awoken with only a slight hangover, and, being the person she was, had ignored it, taken a large sip of water and gotten up. She faintly remembered Melissa being home when the cab dropped her off, and her helping Spencer up to her room, as well as promising to keep the fact that she had been drunk to their parents.

Earlier on, Spencer had received a text from Emily saying that she, Aria and Hanna were all going to the football team's game that morning, and that at 8:15 they would be picking Spencer up – whether or not she wanted them to.

A knock at the front door interrupted Spencer's thoughts, and she peered out her bedroom window; sure enough, Emily's mothers Mercedes was waiting outside with Hanna and Aria in it, and Emily was at the door, waiting for her.

Spencer grabbed a thick, white and grey striped scarf and wound it round her neck, concealing the mark as best as she could, thankful that it was such a cold morning – and exited her room.

LINE BREAK

Toby watched with interest as she found a seat in the bleachers with her friends, surprised that she'd turned up given how hung-over he presumed she'd be. He was amused to see that she had cleverly positioned a scarf over the mark he'd made on her neck last night, and Toby guessed that she knew by now that he had put it in that particular spot on purpose where everyone would see it.

He bit back a laugh as she eagerly grabbed the cup of coffee that Hanna handed her and took a large sip, before clamping it in her hands as if she were afraid someone was going to take it. He quickly glanced over her body, and grinned as he realised how differently she was dressed to other girls at the game.

She wore black jeans tucked into high Ugg boots, with an oversized Hollis college jumper over the top. Her hair was down and she was shivering slightly in the cold air – something he oddly found made her look awfully cute. In comparison with some of the juniors who had turned up to watch, she looked refreshing and simple when compared to the short skirts and slightly see through crop tops they were wearing.

As the ref's whistle blew signalling the start of the game, Toby turned away reluctantly, and his eyes widened as something dawned on him.

He realised why he always got jealous when other guys looked at her; why he hated seeing her with Andrew; why he always compared her to the other girls he usually dated; why he was constantly looking at her; why he'd chosen her out of every other girl at school to mess with; why he enjoyed annoying her so much more than anyone else; why he felt the need to tease her; why he found just kissing her so much better than sleeping with anyone else, and why he found everything she did so insanely appealing and attractive.

He liked her.

* * *

'But it's _cold_.' Hanna complained, tugging on Emily's jacket, 'Pleeeease go and get me another drink?' she whined, 'I think my butt is frozen to this stupid seat.' She added; a hopeful look on her face. Emily sighed in frustration at Hanna, 'No!' she said, making Hanna frown unhappily, 'It's half time. _Everyone_ is getting _themselves_ new drinks.' She said to her friend, 'Whether or _not_ their butts are frozen,'

Spencer giggled and stood up, taking pity on Hanna, 'Okay, Han. I'm going to get more coffee. What'd you want?' she asked, laughing as Hanna's face lit up. '_Thank_ you,' Hanna said, poking her tongue out at Emily, 'Just anything low fat,' she instructed, making Aria roll her eyes playfully. Spencer nodded and set off down the stands towards where the clubrooms were, dodging around all the other people clambering into their seats.

As Spencer walked into the large open room towards where the coffee machines sat, she was relieved to see that it was empty, apart from one tall, muscled boy in the blue and gold football uniform.

As the boy turned around to face her, her heart sank.

Damn.

Toby.

* * *

'Oh...' she muttered, before ignoring him and walking forwards awkwardly, grabbing two polystyrene cups and standing in front of the machines as she gradually filled them both with steaming liquid.

She was well aware that he was still in the room, but not aware of how close to her he was until he spoke up. 'Spence I-' he said from behind her, 'Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that,' she interrupted, placing the cups down and turning round to face him, shooting him a glare as she tightened her scarf.

He raised an eyebrow and took a step forwards, 'Oh. So what happened last night wasn't friendly?' he asked, smirking when Spencer blushed. 'Last night was a mistake.' She said, 'I'd had too much to drink, I didn't know what I was doing.' She added, flushing a deeper red when he stepped closer to her; close enough that she could smell the scent of sweat and cologne clinging to him.

'You seemed to know what you were doing when you kissed me,' he said, grinning as she averted her eyes and stared down at the ground. 'I was drunk, I barely remember anything.' She told him, looking up at him in mild alarm as he took another tiny step forwards, smirking at her. 'Oh, so you don't remember when you wrapped your legs around my waist... like this?' he asked, a teasing tone in his voice as he easily hoisted her up, grinning when she wound her jean clad legs around his torso unconsciously.

She had a surprised look on her face as he walked forwards, backing her up so that her back was pressed against the wall but she was still wrapped around him – she didn't object. 'No,' she answered, her voice an octave higher than it had been previously. He shook his head slightly and grinned, before removing his hands from where they had been planted on the underneath of her thighs and slowly unwound her scarf, dropping it to the ground.

He felt her eyes drop down shyly so that she was looking at the start of her legs pressed against his football jersey covered chest, he grinned again before gently touching the now exposed bite mark he'd left on her neck, smiling harder when he saw her eyes flutter in bliss. 'Or when I did this...?' he said, leaning forwards so that she was forced to look up and into his eyes. He watched her irises darken when she saw the desirous look on his face, and then out of nowhere, he lunged forwards and bit down over the mark on her neck, biting harder when she cried out softly. 'Toby... God,' she gasped into his neck, having fallen forwards into him, breathless.

When his tongue darted out and licked around where the bite was, her eyes shot open and she pressed her lips furiously to his, kissing him as if her life depended on it. He grinned against her mouth and kissed her back, groaning slightly when she began nibbling on his bottom lip, asking him to unclamp his teeth.

He opened his mouth wider and she slipped her tongue in, roaming around the roof of his mouth. He felt himself getting harder, silently cursing Spencer – knowing it was going to be incredibly hard to play after.

* * *

Spencer didn't have any idea why she'd started kissing him back, or why she enjoyed it so much. Could it have been the way he so obviously wanted to make out with her? Or how when she bumped his chest she could clearly feel his well defined abs? The way he kissed her – possessively but lustfully?

Everything she supposed – she wasn't going to deny that she was incredibly physically attracted to him, and that she found his arrogant attitude slightly hot.

Spencer ignored the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that was telling her to stop kissing him, and wound her arms around his neck – something a little difficult as she had to push past his shoulder pads. When he growled slightly into her neck, she was oddly pleased and turned on at the same time – finding it a little strange that the most attractive and most desired boy at school enjoyed kissing her so much.

Her hands tickled and tousled the hair at the nape of Toby's neck absently as the pace in their kissing grew faster and more urgent. She ran her hands up into his hair and tugged softly at it, smiling a little against his mouth when he made an approving sound at the back of his throat.

'Spencer?!' a voice called from just outside the room they were making out in, 'Are you in here?' Aria asked, her footsteps growing louder as she got closer to the entrance of the room. Spencer's eyes shot completely open and she pushed Toby away quickly, falling clumsily to her feet and smoothing down her crinkled jumper. She ignored the pissed off glare Toby sent her from a few feet away and walked towards where she'd left the two coffee cups.

'Hey! There you are,' Aria greeted as she walked into the room, her bright smile falling when she spotted Toby, 'oh, you're here.' She said simply. Toby looked smugly at her, 'Great to see you to Montgomery.' He said snarkily, walking past Spencer slowly to get to the door, 'Come and find me later. We need to talk.' He whispered into her ear, so quietly that Spencer could only just hear. She shivered as his breath tickled the side of her face. Toby sauntered out the door, grabbing his helmet from where it had been sitting by the door and pulling it on swiftly.

'Whoa Spence,' he heard Aria gasp, 'who the hell gave you that?' she asked, obviously referring to the hickey on her neck. Toby grinned as he envisioned Spencer's apprehensive expression as she tried to come up with a logical excuse.

When the game was over, a good half of the spectators flooded out the ground, obviously keen to get out of the cold and windy weather – the other half stayed behind and walked onto the turf, breaking away into small groups to talk to the players.

Toby groaned inwardly as he spotted a group of 7 girls in skimpy outfits walking towards him, confident looks on their heavily made up faces. As they came to a stop in front of him, the bustiest girl ran forward a few teetering steps, wobbly in her stiletto heels. She gave him a sultry smirk and fluttered her eyelashes, unabashed. 'Hey Toby,' she giggled, 'great game. You played really well.' She told him, reaching out to run a clawed hand down his bicep, not very subtly feeling his muscles.

He tried to look interested in what the girls were gushing about, but his mind was somewhat already occupied, fizzing with thoughts – his gaze fixed intently on Spencer who was standing a few metres behind the girls, talking to Andrew, a girlish grin on her face, clutching his arm.

There was no doubt about it – Toby was incredibly jealous.

He should've been the one she'd dashed out of the stands to, her hair flying behind her. He should've been the one she'd beamed at and thrown her arms around in a tight embrace. He should've been the one who was inhaling her shampoo with their head buried in her hair, a grin on his face, and he should've been the one who made her giggle constantly and laugh at stupid things.

He narrowed his eyes as Spencer nodded eagerly at something Andrew had said and walked away from the group of girls, ignoring their pleading for him to stay. He was about a metre away from where Spencer and Andrew were standing before she noticed him. 'Hey! Andrew, good game,' he said cheerfully, interrupting their conversation by slapping Andrew on the back good naturedly, ignoring the glare he received from Spencer.

'Oh, hey,' Andrew said in surprise, obviously not accustomed with being addressed by Toby, 'Yeah yeah... you too,' he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes at Toby when Andrew wasn't looking, frustrated and annoyed at the fact that he'd interrupted them.

'Hey, uh do you mind if I borrow Spencer for a minute?' Toby asked, grinning at Andrew, 'I have to ask her something about science,' he added for good measure. Andrew nodded slowly, 'Yeah sure...' he said uncertainly, 'I have to get going anyway,' he said, smiling apologetically at Spencer as he grabbed his bag, 'I'll call you later Spence, we can arrange plans for dinner,' he told her, grinning a little shyly at her, before nodding in goodbye at Toby and walking away towards the parking lot. 'Okay what the _hell_ was that?' Spencer demanded turning round and folding her arms stiffly, 'you know perfectly well that you interrupted him asking me out,' she said, glaring at Toby.

'I told you we'd talk later,' he said smugly, obviously pleased with himself, 'walk with me,' he said, shrugging his head towards the far end of the turf where a shiny, new black Territory 4 wheel drive was parked. She sighed and unfolded her arms, dropping them to her sides as she followed Toby.

They walked in silence for a minute before he spoke up, 'So why was Andrew asking you out?' he asked her, stooping over and picking up a small flat stone, before turning it over and over in his hand as he waited for her reply. 'I don't know,' Spencer mumbled, avoiding eye contact. 'He likes you.' Toby said shortly, 'You like him.' He said matter-of-factly, more than just a little tinge of jealously evident in his voice.

She made a noise in the back of her throat and he turned to look at her, 'And did you say yes?' he asked bluntly. She looked up at him finally, 'Why do you need to know?' she asked indignantly. 'Did. You. Say _yes_?' he asked again, enunciating the words slowly, a hard edge to his voice. She stopped walking suddenly and he turned around, halted as well, 'Look, Toby. It's not actually any of your business.' She told him, not liking the way his lips curled over his teeth as he grinned. He narrowed his eyes at her and took a step towards her, 'You won't go out with him.' He said shortly, 'You can't.' He told her.

'My relationships have nothing to do with you,' she said, 'You don't own me Toby. You don't get a say in what I do.' She said, her voice rising in anger, 'you're a jerk to me in public or when you're friends are around, and then when we're alone you can't keep your hands off me. It's _not, fair_.' She said, frowning as he laughed humourlessly. 'You don't get it? Do you?' he said aloud, 'They have _everything_ to do with me.' He told her, his voice growing louder.

'I could send out one text, and every male in the school would stop talking to you; as quick as that.' He said spitefully. 'But you won't.' Spencer told him, crossing her arms defiantly, 'because I haven't done anything to you,' she said, scowling at him. He shook his head in humorous disbelief before tossing the rock forcefully forwards, where it landed on the concrete with a crack.

'Do you not get why I kissed you? Why I followed you at Andrews?' he asked; cruel disbelief in his voice, 'I goddamn _fucking_ like you, Spencer.' He said finally, rolling his eyes when hers widened in shock. 'But you don't... you can't like me. It's not what you do... you don't do relationships.' She said, looking everywhere but him.

'I don't.' He agreed, 'and I'm not going to do the whole dating and warm fuzzy relationship thing,' he told her, a smug smirk on his face, 'but just because I won't, it doesn't mean that you get to go out with Andrew.' He said demandingly, 'or anyone else for that matter.' pleased when she finally looked at him, blind rage in her eyes.

'You can't freaking _tell me _what to do.' She said angrily, 'I don't _belong_ to you.' Her voice had risen to a full blown shout, and she only grew madder when he grinned at her, stepping closer to where she was standing. 'If I can't have you – no-one can,' he said placidly, his eyes mellowing when she crept closer to him; sure she was going to kiss him.

The loud, clear deafening slap against his cheek made his eyes widen and he glared at Spencer, 'I'm not _yours _to have!' she said, her hand raised, 'Ow!' she shrieked after a moment, nursing her hand, 'that fucking hurt!' she screamed, tears of annoyance and pain watering in her eyes.

She gave him one last glare, before she spun around, walking away from him. 'Spencer!' he shouted after her. She continued walking, and then suddenly turned around, 'Leave me the hell alone!' she said, sobs muffling her voice slightly, 'I hate you!' she screamed, before turning around and running back to where Emily's car was parked.

He stood there, disbelief on his face, his bag slung over his shoulder and his hair messy from the wind – before a grin grew on his face; she had no idea what she'd just done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo Everyone!**

**Wow, I was really overwhelmed with all the positive feedback on the story from everyone! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**I also loved how sympathetic and relatable everyone was about what I complained about last time with the reviews :)**

**Which is why I HATE to bring this up again. I'm so so sorry for nitpicking but I really hate this thing that keeps happening;**

**PLEASE READ *DOWN BELOW***

**I won't name this person (their not a guest) but there is a person who whenever they review, they actually demand that I update that very second. Like for example, every time they've reviewed, they've said something along the lines of 'update now like now like right now' and its really getting to me because I actually think I've been doing quite well with updating, (please don't hate me for bragging) because I know of some stories where the authors don't update for a week between each posting.**

**The same person also makes these demands about what HAS to be in the next chapters and it's really really annoying. I do appreciate people giving me suggestions on how to improve the story and giving me IDEAS, but this person says things like, 'this HAS to happen make it happen' and it seriously makes me want to dhwebjkfjbewqf**

**I'm really into English and grammer and punctuation and stuff, and the way this person words her RUDE reviews really annoys me. They don't really seem like the target age group that this FF is aimed for, or like the age group most people are when they watch PLL**

**OH MY GOD I FEEL SO RUDE FOR SAYING THAT BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT IGNORE ME I'M SORRY**

**I'm SO SORRY FOR COMPLAINING BUT I HAD TO BRING IT UP**

**I do love the majority of you though, and I love how much people like this story**

**Sorry if I don't respond to some of your reviews, I do read them all though!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING :)**

* * *

Spencer spent the rest of that weekend avoiding the texts and calls from her friends about as to why she had been sobbing when she'd reached Emily's car, and, of course, spending time with her family – pointedly away from anywhere Toby would be. For the remainder of Saturday, she had finished writing her Russian history essay; channelling all her anger into making it perfect. Sunday morning was spent baking with Melissa and helping her sister clean up the barn where she would be staying for a while with her fiancé Wren, while their house was being built in Philadelphia. In the afternoon, her parents, herself and Melissa went to the country club and played doubles against each other, before eating their dinner there.

On Monday morning Spencer woke with prominent bags under her eyes and a big headache, having not gotten much sleep. She showered and dressed quickly in her school uniform, grabbed an apple and took off to school minutes earlier than she would have usually left.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she rolled her eyes as she saw Hanna standing in front of the spot that Spencer used parked in, a glare on her face and her arms folded firmly, obviously in an attempt to look impressive. She pulled in and twisted the keys off, before stepping out and coming face to face with Hanna. 'Come with me,' her friend demanded, dragging her by the forearm to behind two large trees. 'Hanna, god! What the hell are you doing I was-' Spencer abruptly stopped speaking when she realised that Aria and Emily were with her and Hanna, and were looking at her with equally annoyed looks as Hanna.

'We haven't heard from you all weekend!' Aria said, throwing her arms up exasperated, 'the last any of us heard from you was when we dropped you off at your house on Saturday.' Emily added, 'you haven't said one word to any of us about why you were crying.' She said, her eyebrows rising when Spencer rolled her eyes.

'Explain.' Hanna butted in demandingly, ignoring the glare Aria gave her. Spencer bit her lip and smoothed down an imaginary crease in her skirt, 'If you must know... Toby and I kissed... a few times, and then he told me he liked me but he wasn't going to date me and that I couldn't go out with other people even though he wasn't going to ask me out.' She said all in one breath, avoiding her friend's eyes.

'Spencer!' Hanna shrieked, whacking her friends arm, 'you kept that from us?!' she said, a horrified look on her face. 'Wait – you kissed Toby?' Aria asked slowly. Spencer nodded mutely and ignored Hanna who was staring at her. 'I'm sorry!' Spencer said finally, a whining tone in her voice, 'but well... it doesn't even really matter anymore... because I'm not going to affiliate myself with him anymore.' Spencer said primly, silently thanking Emily for not making a fuss like the others had.

'He thinks he has some claim on me and can control who I date,' Spencer explained shortly, rolling her eyes, 'so I screamed at him... and ran away,' she finished, looking a little embarrassed. Aria sighed and gave her a small smile, 'why is that boy such an ass?' she said aloud, earning a giggle from Emily.

'Fine,' Hanna said suddenly, 'I'll drop it because we need to get inside, but next time – you can't keep something like that from us,' she said strictly, turning on her heel and flouncing into the school building, leaving Emily, Aria and Spencer to trail in behind her, muffling laughs at her dramatic tone.

* * *

As soon as Toby entered the long, crowded school hallway he was greeted by greeted by shouts and calls from his friends and the cheerleaders who wouldn't leave them alone. Noel and Caleb came running up to him and grabbed him, pulling him forwards till he reached his locker, which was surrounded by all his friends from the team.

So much noise was made that every single eye in the hallway was turned their way – something Toby had been hoping would happen; every single eye that was, apart from hers. He spotted Spencer immediately turned away from the noise, her face buried in her locker, looking for something furiously – or, Toby guessed, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him. As usual, she was standing with Aria, Hanna and Emily – so he decided against confronting her then and there, knowing that no doubt she would have told her friends about what had happened between them.

She looked up suddenly, and his eyes locked on hers. Hers widened in shock and she froze; Toby narrowed his eyes at her and smirked, drawing his eyes away slowly when Ezra nudged him in the side trying to tell him something. He turned back a few minutes later, and she was shakily pushing her locker to a close. A science book was tucked under her arm and she was quietly listening to something Emily and Aria were talking about, while trying to keep the forced smile on her face.

As the bell went, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked off to his first class – Science. As he entered the class, he observed the students who were already sitting down – one girl who had rolled her school skirt up much higher than the regulation length was sitting down, eagerly eyeing Toby up, silently begging him to sit with her; two boys from the lacrosse team were at the back and Toby rolled his eyes, definitely not sitting with them, he thought; 2 girls from the cheerleading team who he vaguely remembered were sitting at a desk together, their hair in high ponytails, giggling when they saw him walk in and sending Toby flirty waves; 4 girls were sitting in pairs in the two middle desks, 'Rosewood School Swim Club' stickers plastered all over their folders.

Ezra and Aria were sitting at a desk together on the far side of the classroom, and Toby was surprised to see that Spencer wasn't with them, knowing that she had this class. Ezra grinned at Toby, and she smiled back before slumping down in a seat in front of the two cheerleaders, pulling out his iPhone and tapping on it, ignoring the rest of the class. The teacher walked in, and cleared her throat as she stood behind the desk, about to talk, when Spencer dashed into the classroom, an embarrassed look on her face.

'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Mrs Fitelli!' she said as she hovered in front of the class facing the teacher, an anxious look on her face. The teacher chuckled, 'Don't worry Miss Hastings,' she said warmly, 'you were only a minute late,' she smiled, turning round and heading up the chalkboard, 'Science', 'just take your seat.' She instructed, smiling round the class absently.

Spencer looked relieved for a minute before smiling awkwardly, 'Oh uh, this is my first period with science and I haven't gotten my lap partner assignment yet.' She explained, giving Aria a small grin, 'Should I just sit anywhere?' she asked Mrs Fitelli, who started rummaging around on her desk, before looking victorious and straightening up, a clipboard in her hand.

'No, no. I've got the pairings on here... Hastings, Spencer... uh... Cavanaugh, Toby,' she said, smiling at Spencer, ignoring the blank look on her students face, 'You can just take a seat next to Mr Cavanaugh.' The teacher said, taking a seat and smiling expectantly at Spencer who reluctantly moved towards where he was sitting. Having heard his name, Toby put his phone down and looked up, grinning when he saw Spencer walk up to the table he was sitting at and sit down, ignoring the amused look on his face. Toby glanced over at her, and shook his head a little, smirking when her eyes remained steadfastly fixated on the front of the class. 'Lucky,' he heard one of the girls from behind them whisper to Spencer. Toby bit back a laugh at Spencer's eye roll and turned away from her, he was going to enjoy science this year, he thought to himself as he pretended to watch the teacher closely as she explained something to them.

'Okay, class... today we're going to be doing a practical experiment just for fun – dissecting frogs!' Mrs Fitelli announced cheerfully to the class, ignoring the whining of a few particular girls who were looking disgusted.

'Miss Montgomery, I know that you have been excused from dissection classes on special terms, so you may go and study in the library,' the teacher said to Aria, who shot an 'I'm sorry' glance at Ezra before getting up and leaving the class hurriedly, looking a little sick.

'Mr Fitz, you can work with Amy and Molly in a three.' Mrs Fitelli said, pointing at two of the swimmers in the middle of the class. Ezra nodded, trying not to look put out by being made to work with two girls he didn't particularly know that well. He shifted out of his seat and went to sit in front of the two girls, groaning inwardly as Amy and Molly's faces lit up in delight at the prospect of working with one of the most popular boys in school.

Ezra shot Toby a glare when his friend starting to silently crack up at Ezra's annoyed expression. Spencer elbowed Toby hard in the ribs under the table when the teacher noticed him laughing and frowned, which shut him up – the fact that under those circumstances she'd chosen to notice him surprising him. After telling the class the materials that they would need, Mrs Fitelli let her students get down to it, and she sat down quietly to grade papers from another class.

Spencer stood silently and went to the back table to get the things they would need, leaving Toby to go to the front of the class and get the 'no longer living' frog from the air tight box they were all in. When Toby had put the frog carelessly in a plastic bag and ended back at the table, he was amused to see that Spencer had extremely neatly set everything up on the table, all the different instruments lined up perfectly.

When they were half way through the dissection process, Toby spoke up, 'Are you gonna ignore me forever?' he asked, amused when she turned to look at him, her science glasses pushed up close to her eyes – giving her a slightly, extremely adorable look. 'Are you gonna be an idiot forever?' she asked in an expectant tone, lightly mocking him. He snorted but didn't turn away, looking at her as she turned back to the dead frog, biting her lip in concentration – something he found really appealing on her in particular.

He laughed, which she took as an answer, 'then yes.' She said simply, putting down the tongs she'd been holding and pushing her goggles up so that they sat gracefully on the top of her head amongst her curls, 'I mean, you're only ruining my social life; by not allowing me to date. Something, by the way, I'm going to ignore.' She added, swiftly tidying up all the dirty utensils and slipping them into a bag, before gently putting the now damaged-beyond-repair frog body in another bag and neatly putting the two bags in front of Toby and sitting down, pulling out her phone.

'I can't ruin something you don't have,' he said snarkily, putting the two bags less-than-gently on the table next to them and sitting back lazily, watching her as her head shot up to glare at him, 'I would have a social life if you weren't such an ass!' she said, putting her phone down on the desk and turning to face him, swinging her legs swiftly over the side of her stool so that she sat facing him completely.

'I wouldn't have had to say all that stuff if you weren't such a slut,' he said dryly. 'I am not a slut!' she said indignantly, hitting him on the arm when he burst out laughing at her affronted expression. He was about to answer when his phone went off, alerting him that he'd gotten a text and he pulled it out of his pocket, unlocking it and scanning through his texts.

Spencer rolled her eyes, 'Tell whoever the tramp is that's texting you to do it later. You're busy.' She told him, turning her own phone on again and unlocking it, scanning through her photos. His ears perked up at that; was that jealously he detected in her voice? Sure enough, when he looked down at her, her face was slightly flushed and she was looking coldly at her phone, an ever so slightly insecure expression on her face. His face lit up a little – maybe she liked him back?

A photo of her on another boy's shoulders with huge smiles on both their faces caught his eye from on her phone and he cleared his throat suddenly, noticing that she was smiling softly at the picture, 'Who's that?' he asked, hating himself for the proprietarily tone to his voice. She looked up at him, the upset look still on her face slightly, 'Him?' she asked, motioning to her phone, 'Alex. He's my friend; we've been friends since we were 6,' she said shortly, raising her eyebrows when Toby snorted, obviously not believing her.

'Yeah right,' he said; his infuriating smirk back on his handsome face. Understanding what he was getting, she spoke up defensively, 'Yes. We are friends.' She said sarcastically, 'unlike you; some people don't fuck everything that moves,' she said snarkily, pulling an uncharacteristically rude face at Toby.

He laughed and rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, like he's spent 11 years with you and he hasn't once considered making a move on you,' Toby said, almost bursting out in laughter at Spencer's naive and confused look. 'You're hot Spencer. I doubt he hasn't ever thought of you in a more than 'friendly' way,' he said suggestively, rolling his eyes again.

She flushed and dipped her head down, 'Wow. Thanks.' She said sarcastically, trying to hide her blush at his blunt compliment. He shook his head slightly and laughed at her, 'Look, I've known you for less than 4 days and I've already made out with you twice and... More,' he grinned, smirking even more when she blushed deep red.

She was silent for a minute, 'Yeah... but you're a whore,' she mumbled, looking up finally and looking him in the eyes, 'Can we just, stop talking about this?' she asked sheepishly. He couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing then, finding her uncomfortable expression and flushed face too hilarious. He grinned at her once more and got up, walking over to Ezra who looked incredibly bored and in desperate need of rescue from the two girls he was working with; both of them beaming at Toby when he arrived, looking disappointed when he ignored them and starting talking to Ezra.

Spencer sat quietly for a minute, ignoring the glances Toby kept giving her, before the bell chimed and she got up and left the classroom quickly, throwing Ezra a brief smile on her way out. 'You guys are friends?' Toby asked his friend in surprise and the two of them left the classroom. 'Yeah, she's cool.' Ezra said, 'Aria and Hanna introduced to her to me and Caleb at Andrew's party the other night,' he explained, 'she's cute, man. You should ask her out.' Ezra said cheekily, 'before someone else does. I've heard like, 10 guys talking about how 'hot the new girl' is,' he said in a mocking tone.

Toby stiffened visibly and sped up his pace to get outside, making Ezra walk faster.

* * *

Second period went quickly for Spencer, as did third and fourth period – at the end of which, she rushed to her locker to meet her friends for lunch. 'Hey!' Aria greeted when she spotted Spencer walking towards her, Hanna and Emily in the corridor, giving Spencer a friendly hug before letting her get into her locker and get rid of her books.

'Okay, so we're eating lunch with the guys today I'm guessing?' Spencer asked as the four girls made their way out to the courtyard where almost all the tables were filled up, having collected their lunches at the canteen. Emily and Aria nodded as they walked towards a table that was empty, Hanna was completely preoccupied with her phone, blindly following her friends with her head down. 'Yep,' Emily said, 'Most days it's us, Ezra, Caleb, Toby and whatever girl Toby's hooking up with that day.' Aria added dryly. 'Oh and sometimes Noel comes.' Hanna butted in, her phone put away now.

The girls reached the tables and all sat down at one of the four sides, bringing out their varying lunches. Commotion and noise from behind them let the girls know that the boys were right behind them. Sure enough Caleb's face appeared next to Hanna's and he sneakily pressed a kiss to her cheek before sitting next to her, plonking his football bag on the ground underneath the table. Ezra placed a kiss in Aria's hair and sat down next to her, smiling at her. The boy who Spencer could now identify as Noel sat down next to Emily, grinning round the table. Knowing who would be next to appear at the table, Spencer peeked behind her, jumping when Toby slipped into the seat next to her, grinning at her, 'Well if it isn't my favourite Hastings,' he greeted her teasingly. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to face the front of the table, 'I'm the only Hastings you know,' she said, making Aria and Emily giggle, Hanna didn't even register the comment, being too busy making out with Caleb.

'Nuh uh,' Toby protested, picking his water bottle up off the tray of food and taking a swig of it, 'I met your sister at the mall on Saturday with Noel,' he said, raising his eyebrows at Noel. 'Oh, yeah!' Noel said, pointing his finger at Toby in gesture, 'she's hot, Spence.' Noel told Spencer cheekily. She rolled her eyes at the sniggering boys, Caleb included, having finished kissing Hanna, 'Hmm... Melisa will be pleased.' She said sarcastically, 'Seeing as she has a fiancée.' She finished, picking her coffee cup off her tray and taking a delicate sip.

'Aw don't be jealous Spency,' Toby said in a baby voice, 'Your still the hottest one in the family,' he said cheekily, grabbing her in a side hug and kissing her on the forehead, laughing into her hair when the everyone else at the table 'aw-ed'.

She knew that he was joking, but Spencer couldn't stop the butterflies that appeared in her stomach and swooped and swirled as his lips made contact with her skin, and she inhaled the delicious scent of his aftershave and slightly lingering smell of sweat from his football practise earlier. She wasn't sure if it was her or not, but she was certain that he lingered hugging her for a few seconds longer than it could be called 'friendly'; or if she imagined the reluctant sigh he made when he broke away from her.

Speaking up to fill the comfortable silence that had filled their area, Toby raised his eyebrows and looked back at Spencer, 'God, Spence; You're too skinny, eat!' he demanded teasingly, trying to shove his sub sandwich at her, causing Ezra, who was sitting on the other side of her to try and force his hamburger at her, 'Yeah Spence; eat!' Ezra teased.

'Uh, no; I don't eat red meat,' Spencer grimaced, whacking both boys on the forearms jokingly until they retracted their arms with the meaty foods in their hands. 'Actually, you all need to eat. It's a waste of food if you leave it sitting there,' Toby said, gesturing around the whole table. 'It's not a waste when you guys eat it!' Hanna chimed in, pointing to the boy to, 'maybe you guys should eat less!' she giggled, high fiving Emily.

'I'm sorry?' Ezra said, 'did you just call us fat?' he asked indignantly. Aria rolled her eyes with Spencer and elbowed her boyfriend, 'Shut up all of you. People are staring at us,' she said, making everyone glance at the tables around them. As Aria had pointed out, pretty much everyone was looking at them, for different reasons though.

There were a number of boys in varsity jackets like Toby, Ezra, Caleb and Noel who were grinning at them and mouthing things at them. Then, of course, there were the females around them, all of whom were staring enviously (and not very subtly) at Spencer, who Toby had absently wrapped his arm around's waist. Realising what the girls were looking at, Hanna burst out in giggles, 'Oh gosh! They think you two are dating!' she laughed, pointing to Toby and Spencer, who were looking very much like a couple.

Spencer turned around quickly, 'We're not dating!' she shouted out, gesturing between her and Toby. He turned around as well, grinning, 'Yes we are!' he said, surging towards Spencer and kissing her straight on the lips forcefully. Without meaning to, she kissed him back, resting her hands on his hard chest. He grinned onto her mouth before pulling away, 'See!' he shouted out to the surrounding tables, before turning around and facing his friends, all of whom were staring in shock and him and Spencer.

'You jerk!' Spencer suddenly shrieked, 'Now everyone thinks we're dating!' she said, smacking him hard in the chest, immediately cradling her hand, having forgotten how rock solid it was. 'You want me to kiss it better?' Toby teased. 'No! No more physical affection between you guys until you've sorted out whatever 'that' is.' Hanna jumped in, 'You guys aren't even dating and it's weird because you're a douche, no offence.' She rambled, pointing her finger at Toby at the end of her statement.

'Hey,' Toby said, raising his hands in surrender, 'it's who I am,' he grinned, taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowing it in one gulp, 'you love me,' he said innocently, drinking more water. 'They love you,' Hanna teased, gesturing around the other tables where a number of girls were still staring at Toby and Spencer jealously, abruptly turning around when they spotted him looking at them. 'I'm lovable.' He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

'No, dude. You're not,' Caleb said, slapping Toby on the shoulder, 'You don't even have a girlfriend,' Noel pointed out. Toby sighed in exasperation, 'I don't want a girlfriend! Girlfriends are clingy and annoying and want you to treat them like they mean freaking everything to you,' he said, taking another bite of his sandwich, 'Sex is so much easier,' he added, just missing the hurt look on Spencer's face before she turned away.

* * *

Spencer had worked through 5th and 6th period like she used to whenever something bothered her; working fast and steadily and sticking her hand up whenever possible to answer the teacher's questions. She pushed Toby's comment from lunch to the back of her mind, and only remembered it when she got home and was studying in one of her families large hammocks in their front garden, a glass of water perched in the short, newly mown lawn.

When it was summer, she liked lying out there and hearing the birds chirp, her feet dangling just over the trimmed grass, the sun beating down on her and the smell of her mother's well looked after roses. In autumn, on the few days that it was warm enough, Spencer would do her homework or read outside, determined to make the most of the warm weather before winter came and it started snowing, the hammocks being packed up and stored in the large, airy garden shed until spring and summer came round again.

When she'd gotten home, she'd changed into short shorts and her training tank top for field hockey. A pair of large, black Marc Jacobs's glasses perched on her nose and her hair in a messy high ponytail. She had put her textbooks down beneath the hammock and was lying on her back reading, her feet in the air pointing towards the sky and was biting her lip, absently twirling a lock of loose hair around her finger.

Laughing from beside her, drew her eyes away from the pages of the book and she turned her head to find Toby grinning down at her, his bulky bag slung over his shoulder. 'Toby – god, what are you doing here?' she said, surprised to find him so carelessly standing on her property, 'How the heck did you get in here, I thought I shut the gate I-' she broke off when she looked over at the automatic, black sliding gate which was still open, the security passkey flashing red on the fence next to the gate, indicating that the gate wasn't locked.

He laughed at her annoyed expression, 'I was just coming out of Noel's house and I noticed that you were out here, thought I'd say hi,' he explained, quickly plucking her book out of her hands and examining it. Oh right, she thought; Spencer had found out yesterday evening that Noel's family lived next door to hers. 'Well, you've said hi. Now goodbye,' she said, motioning to the gates as she sat up and grabbed her book back, putting it next to her on the ground.

He laughed at her easily, 'Trying to get rid of me? Rude,' he said in a mock hurt voice as he chucked his bag on the ground and sat down on the other end of the hammock, picking her legs up to make room for himself. 'Go away,' she groaned at him, kicking him with her legs to try and make him move. He swiftly grabbed her feet and held them down so that she couldn't move them at all.

'How do you feel about me?' he asked her suddenly, his face serious. She raised her eyebrows in question, 'Why?' she asked suspiciously, pushing her glasses unconsciously further towards her eyes. 'I was just wondering how girls saw me... you know, apart from wanting to bang me all the time and thinking that I'm insanely good looking,' he said cheekily, returning back to the cocky person she knew him as.

'Well... you're an ass – but you know that.' She started, 'I think that based on what I've seen other girls do near you, they like it when you're cocky and rude, because it adds to the whole 'bad boy' image you've got going,' she said, kicking him again as hard as she could with him restraining her feet when he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him and looked up, putting more thought into her next answer, 'But when you want, you can be kind of sweet and funny, and I don't think many people see that side of you,' she said softly, looking away from the sky and towards him, extremely surprised when he grabbed her waist and kissed her forcefully.

He pulled her closer so that she was straddling his waist and she moved with no objection. Spencer kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back quickly, a shocked look on her face. She felt him staring at her, obviously not used to girls rejecting his advances.

'We- we can't,' she said, ignoring the dumbfounded look on his face. 'It doesn't mean anything to you, and I'm not going to be your fuck buddy,' she said a little harshly, wanting to slap him when he grinned. 'You really think that's what I want from you?' he asked a little incredulously. 'Toby that's what you want from everyone, 'sex is so much easier'' she said bluntly, repeating his words from previously that day.

'I gotta go,' she muttered, hopping off the hammock and grabbing her things before rushing into her house, not saying another word – leaving an astonished Toby outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiii Everyone!**

**So, before I move on, I wanted to thank all the people who 'sympathised' I guess, with me about the reviewing thing that I complained about, It was really sweet, thank you :)**

**BUT, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE COMPLAINED OR TAKEN MY WHINING PUBLIC BECAUSE I DIDN'T EVEN REALLY KNOW THE WHOLE STORY AND I'VE TALKED/ONLINE CHATTED WITH THE PERSON AND THEY'VE APOLOGISED EVEN THOUGH THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO AND IT'S ALL FINE AND I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I EVEN COMPLAINED IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME **

**Anyway, I have nothing to whine about today! You've all been fabulous**

**I'm really sorry that it's taken me a little longer to upload, but I'm still on holiday so I've had lots of plans with my family and friends :)**

**I also want to apologise for the fact that this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the usual ones! My best friend fell off her horse while riding a cross country track and she broke her leg, so I've been spending a lot of time with her in hospital because she can't leave yet!**

**I'M ALSO REALLY SORRY FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU; MY PARENTS JUST ANNOUNCED TO MY BROTHER AND I THAT THE FAMILIES GOING ON A SURPRISE CRUISE FOR MY DAD'S BIRTHDAY, AND I, OF COURSE, DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL TODAY. WE LEAVE TOMORROW, AND IT'S GOING TO BE A COUPLE OF DAYS UNTIL WE REACH AN ISLAND WITH PROPER, STABLE WIFI. SO YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT A FEW DAYS TO READ I'M SORRY! - I WILL, HOWEVER, CONTINUE WRITING ON A WORD DOC WHILE I'M ON THE SHIP AT NIGHT IN ONE OF THE LOUNGES WHEN NO-ONE ELSE IS AWAKE, SO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, I'LL BE ABLE TO UPLOAD!**

**SORRRRRRYYYY**

**Anyway, Please enjoy this considerably smaller chapter and don't hurt me for it being so short :)**

* * *

He knew instantly that she'd been hurt by what he'd said at lunch, and could understand why she'd jumped to the conclusion that he only wanted her for sex; after all, until her that had been what girls had meant to him. While he was pissed at himself for hurting her, in a way he was secretly pleased – maybe her reaction to the whole thing meant that she liked him.

He walked into his house, and groaned when he remembered that Monday nights were family night – when his father, step mother and step Sister Jenna gathered together in the huge dining room and ate as a family, before moving into the rec room and competing against each other in quizzes on the large TV in the room.

He slipped past his step mother who was cooking something in the wide, open planned kitchen and dashed upstairs to his room, trying to go quietly past Jenna, his step sister's room. He walked into his room which was quite a few rooms down from Jenna's and chucked his bag, annoyed, on the floor, not bothering to shut the door.

He threw himself down on his double king bed, closing his eyes and swearing under his breath when he heard his iPhone fall to the ground out of his pocket. 'Whoa, what's got you so pissed?' he heard a slightly amused voice ask from in the doorway of his room.

'Go away Jenna,' he groaned, throwing a pillow from behind him blindly at the direction her voice had come from when he saw walk closer and crash in the large, overstuffed beanbag by his long, smooth, wooden, white painted desk. 'Girl problems?' she asked knowingly, 'You knock someone up?' she asked, raising her eyebrows jokingly, knowing very well Toby's reputation at the high school.

'The opposite actually,' he said grumpily, sitting up on his bed and pulling off his varsity jumper, leaving him in a black tank top, 'Promise you won't tell anyone?' he asked completely seriously, knowing her tendency to blab. 'Ooh this sounds serious,' Jenna teased, 'Toby Cavanaugh is actually going to talk about his feelings,' she gasped, putting a hand to her heart, 'I better get out my diary and write all about it,' she teased again, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

'There's a girl,' he said, shooting Jenna a glare when he heard her mutter, figures, under her breath, 'I like her, and I thought I didn't wanna date her – but I think I've changed my mind... I do,' he told Jenna decisively, groaning again when he thought over what he'd just admitted to, 'but that's not what I do... this girl thinks I want her for sex because of my 'history' with girls,' he said irritably.

'Hm... Smart girl,' Jenna said only half jokingly, 'who is she?' she asked curiously. Toby shot her another look before he told her, 'Spencer Hastings; Her family's new here,' he said, sitting up further when he saw Jenna's eyes light up deliberately. 'Oh, lucky you – Mom told me this afternoon when I got home that Dad invited her family over for dinner on Thursday,' she informed her step brother, laughing when he groaned at her delighted expression. 'I can talk to her!' she announced hopefully, 'Try and find out who she likes,' she added, seeing Toby's horrified expression.

He shot up off the bed and widened his eyes at her, 'You will not!' he told her, 'She already thinks I'm awful enough – wait until she meets you!' he said, walking over to his door and holding it open wider, motioning for Jenna to leave. She sighed, reluctantly getting out of the beanbag, 'I take offence – people say I'm much nicer than you,' she said indignantly as she walked past him out of the door. Toby was about to push it closed behind her when she doubled back and popped her head round the door, 'I bet she's hot – knowing your standards,' she giggled, smirking at him before running back down the hall and entering her own room.

He shut his door and walked over to his large ceiling to floor bedroom window that looked out to the other side of his street. All of the streets in Rosewood that had houses on them were pretty much the same. Each had large, expansive, renovated, and flashy family manors lined up along each side of the streets, avenues and roads, all the mansions had huge, well groomed gardens with pools and spas in them.

One of the reasons that Rosewood was such an exclusive and vied for place to live, was that it was literally picture perfect – from the beautiful, generic large homes to the clean, well kempt pavement to the well stocked, pricy boutiques, restaurants and cafes. Rosewood wasn't an easy place to find a house in; the wealthiest and oldest families like the Kahn's, the Cavanaugh's, the Campbell's, the Montgomery's and the DiLaurentis', inhabiting the best houses and making sure that no-one unacceptable moved into the town. Basically the only way you would be able to move to Rosewood, would be if you were filthy rich and clearly capable of splashing out on extravagant things – something every single parent in Rosewood would most definitely have to do; from the large parties their children threw, to the ridiculously expensive uniforms for Rosewood Day and the and mortgages of their huge houses. It was very obvious that Spencer's family were rolling in money; clearly the reason they were 'allowed' to move to the town – let alone buy up one of the biggest, most expensive manors on one of the most exclusive streets in Rosewood.

Toby looked across the road and waved at Emily who lived across the road from him, her being by far the nicest of the 3 girls towards him. While he was friends with Aria, Hanna and Emily – the two first girls were always a little firm with him. Thinking of Emily drew his thoughts towards Spencer again and he grabbed his phone from where it dropped to from the ground and checked it quickly, hoping to see a text from her.

There were no texts, no missed calls and he chucked his phone, frustrated, on his bed and threw himself on one of his two sheer, black leather armchairs and kicked his feet up on the small, glossy coffee table that sat in front of the chairs, shoving his shoes off and turning his TV on, deciding to ignore his homework and just watch reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

While Spencer had eaten her dinner quietly with her family that evening, she'd mulled over her conversations with Toby that day; their science class, lunch and then when he'd come over that afternoon. She finally came to the conclusion, reluctantly, of why she'd reacted the way she had to his comment about girls that lunchtime and why it had upset her so much hearing from him how he viewed relationships. She finally admitted to herself the thing that she'd known from the first time she'd talked to him.

She liked him.

A lot; A lot more than she wanted to.

When she'd excused herself from dinner, she'd gone up to her bedroom and called Emily – the most logical and un-judging of her friends, because as much as she loved Hanna and Aria; Hanna was a little over dramatic and Aria was very outspoken, who, if asked, would probably have just told Spencer to tell Toby out of nowhere that she had feelings for him.

After Spencer had greeted Emily, she got straight to the point, immediately stating her 'problem' – though she felt horribly silly phrasing it that way, the whole thing basically just being that because Toby was the person he was, he seemed completely unapproachable to her.

'Okay, so there's a guy from school,' Spencer said, cringing at her generic conversation starter. 'It's Andrew isn't it?!' Emily broke in, clearly excited, 'Oh I knew you liked him,' she nearly squealed over the phone. 'No!' Spencer said loudly into the noise bit at the bottom of her iPhone, 'At the moment Andrew and I are just friends,' she told Emily, who quickly quietened, 'It's another guy... and I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to let him know that I like him... because he has loads of other girls after him,' she said, twirling her hair awkwardly. 'It's not Noel is it?' Emily asked after a minute, 'I mean, I know he's attractive and funny and everything, but he has an on and off girlfriend,' she said, a worried tone in her voice. 'Noel? No,' Spencer confirmed, trying not to laugh at the idea of her dating Noel – though the idea of her dating Toby probably seemed utterly stupid to most other girls... they were complete opposites after all.

'What do I dooo?' she whined at Emily, flopping down on her bed hopelessly. Spencer heard Emily musing things under her breath on the other line before her friend finally spoke up. 'Okay, Spence? I hate to sound really blunt and obnoxious, but I honestly think that you should just tell the person straight up how you feel.' Emily said wisely, 'You need to be honest in these situations because if you're not, this guy is gonna get the wrong impression and he'll move on and you won't get a chance with him at all,' she finished, both ends of the phone call going silent as Spencer contemplated what Emily had said.

Spencer bit her lip anxiously, 'Okay... I'll try that,' she said slowly, getting up and walking over to her window inspecting the outside weather, 'I'll go now; he doesn't live that far away and it's still light outside,' she said, going over to her set of glossy white drawers and pulling out a draw, grabbing a neon green and light blue nike jumper out and sliding it over her head and on top of her tank top. 'Thanks Em,' she said into her phone, 'Love you,' Emily wished her friend good luck and said goodbye before both girls hung up.

Spencer plugged her phone in beside her bed and left her bedroom, flicking off the main lights and running downstairs. 'Hey, uh mom? Dad? I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in like, an hour okay?' she checked with her parents, waving goodbye when they smiled at her. She left the house quickly, slipping on her flip flops at the door and making her way down her family's driveway.

It was surprisingly warm outside and Spencer twisted her hair up absently to let the air get to her neck, smiling as she watched 2 little children run down the street to where their parents were waiting with proud grins on their faces outside the new Chinese restaurant.

Spencer quickly walked down her street and turned left, turning into Toby's street. She waved at a girl from her Field Hockey team, who was walking towards a late night cafe with her boyfriend. When she had been at Emily's house for the first time, her friend had pointed out that Toby lived opposite her. As Spencer walked up to the Cavanaugh's large, black, automatic gate; she realised that she was going to have to buzz in; probably embarrassing herself further in front of Toby when he saw that she'd actually come to talk to her.

Without thinking, she pressed the red receiver button on the control pattern and waited for a moment for someone to appear from the house on the small screen on the fence. Just as Spencer was going to leave before anyone saw her, the button lit up and a girl's face appeared on the tiny screen. 'Hello?' the girl said into the screen, 'Can I help you?' she asked politely. Spencer smiled a little, feeling a bit awkward, 'Yeah, uh hi. I'm Spencer, I'm a... friend... of Toby's,' she said, not really sure of what she was to him. Before she could ask if he was there, Spencer saw the girls eyes light up and she gave a strangled squeal, 'Oh hi!' she said, much more friendly now, 'Toby! Spencer's here!' she shouted over her shoulder. Spencer stood uncomfortably, not sure what was happening in the house.

'No – go away,' Spencer heard/saw the girl say. Toby had appeared on the screen and was obviously wrestling with the girl for control of the panel in the house. Spencer giggled when he pushed the girl behind him and grinned into the screen, 'Hey Spencer, just come in,' he greeted, as their gate swung open and the screen went black. She raised her eyebrows as she walked up their long, winding driveway – his house was ostentatiously huge and extravagant.

When she got to their large front door; as she was about to knock, the door swung open and Toby was revealed at the door, smirking. 'Hi,' he said, raising his eyebrows in question, 'any particular reason you're here?' he asked bluntly, 'you know, considering that last time we talked you just left.' He said, folding his arms, showing her that he was, indeed, a little annoyed.

'Can we- can we talk?' she asked shyly, biting down on her lip unconsciously. He relented and stepped aside so that she could come in. Spencer smiled awkwardly and walked in, following him forwards through a small hallway until they came to a long flight of stairs. In a total Toby-like move, instead of letting Spencer go up them first, he did, and she followed him awkwardly, looking interestedly at the photos that were stuck to the wall next to the stairs.

When they got to the landing he turned onto the corridor and walked down a few doors until he came to a white door that was slightly ajar. Spencer turned into the room like he had; when she moved into it properly, it was obvious that it was his room. She glanced round at the walls, before turning to face Toby, who was standing at the foot of his bed – his arms folded once more, showing of his (she hated to admit) impressive arm muscles.

'What'd you want?' he asked simply, not showing any emotion when she blanched at his visibly cold tone. 'I-I wanted to apologise... for you know, before.' She said slowly, feeling out of place in his very masculine room. He rolled his eyes carelessly and sank down on his bed, 'I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you,' he said in a slightly bored tone, motioning for her to sit next to him.

She gave him a small smile as she crossed the glossy, hardwood floor and sat down next to him. 'Well I haven't exactly pushed you away in the past have I?' she said a little bashfully, looking up at him when he gently nudged her, 'Yeah... it's your fault.' He teased, laughing when she shot him a disbelieving look.

'Okay, I'll admit that I've never actually given you a chance to tell me to stop, or whatever,' he said, 'but you've never actually not kissed me, so you're not completely innocent.' He said; a joking grin on his face. 'I have to tell you something.' Spencer blurted out, instantly wishing she hadn't when he looked expectantly at her.

'I like you,' she muttered quietly under her breath.

* * *

He knew, of course, what she'd said, but he couldn't resist hearing her say it again. 'What was that?' he grinned, unable to wipe the smile of his face. Toby laughed when she scowled at him adorably, 'Don't laugh you bum,' she said irritably; widening her eyes in surprise when he grabbed her hips swiftly and pulled her around so that she was sitting cross legged on his lap, before leaning forwards, 'You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that,' he said in a low voice, before pressing his lips fiercely against hers.

This time she didn't protest, and gasped quickly before kissing him back urgently – loving the feel of his lips against hers. She wound her arms around his neck and he smiled against her mouth. Spencer reluctantly pulled away moments later, and untwined her hands, resting them in her lap. He groaned, annoyed, 'What now?' he asked, his tone laced with annoyance.

'I think we should... just try and be friends,' she said awkwardly, avoiding his eyes, 'until we can, figure out whatever this is,' she gestured between them, finally looking at him. 'Okay...' he answered slowly, getting up and pacing slightly on his floor, 'what, so we continue dating other people? Until we've worked out what happens from now?' he asked her, turning to face Spencer.

'Yeah... I think that we should try that... and then hopefully soon we will figured out what we want from each other...' she explained, getting up as well and adjusting her shoes on her feet, 'I should get going... I told my parents that I'd be quick.' She lied, following Toby back down the stairs and to the front door.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' he said uncomfortably; the first time he'd ever acted awkward in front of Spencer. 'Yeah... bye,' she said equally as awkwardly, giving him a smile before she walked back down their driveway and got onto the street – the noise of their heavy gate closing, sounding oddly foreboding and cold to her as she made her way home in the dim lights of the night.

* * *

Spencer rode to school the next day with Aria, her parents having taken her own car to be checked over; enjoying the peacefulness and casual small talk that came with driving with Aria – so different to the non-stop chatter and noise that came with Hanna in the car. As they pulled into an empty space in between Ezra's royal blue Audi and Caleb's shiny silver Lexus, Spencer switched off her phone and slipped it into her bag and stepped out of Aria's 4 wheel drive.

Hanna and Caleb were standing on the path at the front of his car and were having an animated conversation about something, and Ezra gave Aria a kiss on the forehead as they smiled at each other. Hanna gave Spencer a quick hug as they walked into the school all together, grinning at her.

As the two boys walked over to their lockers, Caleb having Ezra in a headlock, the girls went over and met Emily at their own lockers, each of them getting out their books for the first 2 periods. Luckily enough for Spencer, she didn't have any classes with Toby that day – as she didn't think she'd be able to face him after their conversation the night before.

The day went smoothly, Spencer not catching a single glance of Toby due to the football team having practise at lunch. When the day had finished, and she was at her locker putting her books away; just when Spencer thought that she'd gone the whole day Toby-free, he appeared next to her locker; a skinny blonde girl clutching onto his arm and a smirk on his face.

'Hey Spencer,' he said, a devious look in his blue eyes, 'fancy bumping into you here. Ironic isn't it?' he asked snarkily. She rolled her eyes at him, 'Ironic.' She said dryly. He narrowed his eyes at her, 'Got any plans for tonight?' he asked partly sarcastically, obviously not expecting her to answer.

She tilted her head at him and smiled humourlessly, 'Actually yes. Andrew, you remember him right? Asked me out. We're going to the Grille – great place,' she said snarkily, deliberately winding him up. It worked and his eyes narrowed even more, before something occurred to him and he grinned widely, 'Oh how great. Abi and I were going there as well! We can double date,' he announced, motioning to the girl who was still grabbing him like a child who had just won a very good prize at a carnival. Abi looked surprised for a minute; clearly the plans were new to her, before shrugging.

Spencer's eyes widened, taken aback, and she spluttered out her next words, 'Oh, no – it's really more of a private thing were-' she was cut off by Toby and Abi walking away, 'We'll see you at 8!' he said, throwing Spencer a cheeky grin before the two of them exited the hallway.

Spencer groaned and slammed her locker shut. If only she hadn't mentioned Andrew... she thought to herself, wondering how she was going to break the news to her date that two unexpected guests would be joining them.

She entered the Grille with Andrew at 7:50, a rather strained smile on her face so as to not alert Andrew as to how uncomfortable she was with the arrangements. Andrew, being the calm and collected human being he was, wasn't at all annoyed or flustered about Toby and Abi joining them – something that made Spencer feel even worse about harbouring a crush on Toby while Andrew was being so sweet about it all.

She had planned to leave a little early so that she and Andrew would, at least, get a few minutes to themselves. The waiter seated them at their table, newly adjusted to fit two more people than the booking had been made for. The staff at the Grille was surprisingly nice about having to rearrange their table – probably something to do with Andrew being the son of one of the most successful accountants in the county, Spencer guessed.

They sat down, and Andrew politely pushed Spencer's seat in once she was in it, before sitting down himself next to her. She gave him a weak smile, loving and hating at the same time how adorably sweet and nice he was. 'Have you eaten here before?' Andrew asked with a dimpled smile, handing her a menu. She shook her head, forcing her thoughts of the last time she'd been here and Toby had stood her up to the back of her mind.

She tried to remind herself that Toby had been horrible to her once and that she shouldn't want to be with him – but she did; and when he entered the restaurant, she instantly remembered one of the reasons why she'd first been attracted to him. He was gorgeous. It was shallow, of course, falling for someone because of their looks – she knew that, but it didn't help that he'd just sauntered into the restaurant, Abi trying to keep up behind him in her sky high stripper stilettos.

He was wearing dark grey suit trousers and a button down navy blue shirt, his suit jacket slung over his arm. He had a wide smirk on his face as he approached their table, 'Andrew,' he greeted slightly curtly, before seating himself in the chair next to Spencer and turning to grin at her, 'Spencer,' he said to her, raising his eyebrows teasingly, before turning round to face the front, where Abi was sitting opposite him.

As he moved, Spencer caught a whiff of his cologne and she held back a sigh, this was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!**

**First of all - THANK YOU EVERYONE SOOO MUCH FOR THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS!**

**I loveeee knowing that so many people like the story so much!**

**AND, thank you all for hoping that the cruise is good - and for not getting all pissy at me for not updating regularly :)**

**Thank you all, you're all so great :)**

**I'm sorry that the next few chapters might not be very long - I'm writing when I can on the cruise, but we've got a really jam packed schedule, so I don't have a lot of time!**

**Oh, I'm really sorry if the last chapter or this chapter seem quite unrealistic - I did think that as well a bit, but well, I've tried - and a LOT of what happens in Rosewood on the show is a ****_bit _****unrealistic! **

**PLEASE ENJOY :)**

***NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE IN 2-3 DAYS SORRY***

* * *

The fact that Toby was very clearly trying to make her jealous only made the first part of the dinner harder for Spencer to endure. Every so often when she bent to get something out of her bag, she would catch Toby playing footsie with Abi under the table, something she tried her best to ignore – knowing that if she said something, Toby would realise that she what he was doing was working.

He would also lean across the table to hold his date's hands in a romantic gesture – something that on anyone else would have looked innocent. When he got up to go and order another drink, he paused at Abi and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, something Abi looked extremely pleased at.

She realised now that Toby hadn't wanted them to be friends at all – he'd wanted more, and that this was all his way of showing her. When Andrew got up to go to the bathroom, and Abi was preoccupied with her phone, Spencer turned slightly so that she was facing Toby on an angle, and gave him a pleading look – silently asking him to stop with the teasing. He grinned darkly, 'You're the one, who wanted to date other people,' he whispered, 'You picked the rules.' He said; his eyes narrowed slightly. Spencer cringed, 'I didn't know what I wanted,' she said, the tone in her voice completely serious. He turned to look at her, not worrying that Abi would notice, 'And you're sure you know what you want now?' he asked her, his right eyebrow rose questioningly, before turning round again when Andrew returned.

Spencer wanted to groan in despair and hopelessness when she finally figured out that she'd gone out with the wrong person – hating herself for jerking Andrew and Toby around and not being able to make up her mind.

For one, Andrew was the perfect gentleman; excusing himself politely whenever he got up, kissing her gently on the lips, getting up and pulling out her chair whenever she herself got up, and exchanging small talk with Toby and Abi – however hard it was to find something to discuss with the latter, who only seemed interested in making out with Toby and having eye-sex across the table. The literal only problem was Andrew, was that when he kissed her – she felt nothing. There was no spark at all, nothing that she'd felt when she'd kissed Toby. It felt perfectly boring. But when Toby's hand even brushed against hers, her heart started racing and she ached for his touch.

She wanted to pinch herself for feeling so insanely jealous of Abi – she shouldn't want Toby. It would all have been so much better if she'd fallen for nice, safe, polite Andrew. When Spencer thought of how her friends would react when they eventually found out that she had feelings for Toby; Spencer wanted to cringe. But when she imagined Toby dating someone else, or kissing another girl; she wanted to scream and cry and curl into a ball.

When Toby got back to the table, he bumped into her hip as he sat down – and, thinking it was a signal of some sort, she looked at him, hoping that he would be doing something out of the ordinary to confirm her suspicions. He wasn't. Toby sat with a straight back, and an almost bored expression as Abi toyed with his hands on the table top seductively; angling for him to show more interest in her.

She saw him looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and snatched her head round to the front again; her fingers crossed that he didn't mention it aloud. What he did next was worse though; he narrowed his eyes slightly and smirked, leaning forwards and pressing a full kiss to Abi's – making the blonde girl smile delightedly round when he pulled back.

Spencer clenched her fists in her lap, before grinning brightly; two could play at that game. She leaned forwards and smiled at Andrew, 'Hey, you should come over tomorrow after school – we can 'study',' she said suggestively, feeling a little put out when Andrew obviously didn't understand her double meaning. Toby, on the other hand, did – and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 'I'd love to; we can revise for the big physics test. But, I can't tomorrow I'm sorry, my whole family is going to Syracuse for a few days because my dad's got work there,' he said, an unfortunate look on his face.

'Oh, well maybe another time – I could really use your help studying,' she said with a smile, looking sideways at Toby with a victorious smirk when Andrew nodded eagerly. When the waiter came to collect all of their main meal plates and ask if they wanted dessert, Spencer nodded profusely, 'Ooh yes please. I could really do with something sweet.' She smiled innocently enough, wanting to laugh when she heard Toby groan under his breath so that only she could hear.

After they had all been delivered their plates with their various puddings, Spencer ate hers slowly, sucking the last remains of her Crème Brule of the spoon provocatively, biting her lip at Toby sneakily when she pretended to be fascinated with something behind him. When he steadfastly ignored her and looked forwards, beginning to talk to Andrew about football, she played her last card, determined to make Toby pay attention to her.

She removed one of her hands from the table, and quickly dropped it onto Toby's knee – sliding her hand down slightly so that it rested on the inside of his thigh. Toby jumped a little immediately in his seat, but refused to look at her still, continuing to talk to Andrew with an interested look on his face. Spencer smiled virtuously, before sliding her hand further up his leg very slowly, stopping about 5cm's away from his crotch and squeezing his leg gently.

Spencer's eyes lit up victoriously when Toby's breath caught and he finally angled his head slightly so that he could see her properly 'Stop it,' he hissed at her in such a low tone that only Spencer could hear, his lips barely moving. She tilted her head a little and shook her head in such a tiny movement that if you hadn't known what she was doing, you wouldn't have noticed it. He narrowed his eyes at her again, and faced forwards again – just making Spencer even more adamant.

She slid her hand further up his leg and with more pressure this time, until her hand pressed firmly against his member. Toby groaned now a lot louder than before, and tried to pass it off as a cough when Andrew looked at him with a concerned expression. Spencer continued sitting innocently, a naive smile on her face. She moved her hand slightly to the side and he instantly hardened at the contact, his voice catching as he said something to Andrew.

Spencer smirked slightly; pleased at the reaction she was getting out of him. As she went to shuffle her hand so that it sat in even closer proximity, he grabbed hold of her forearm and moved it away roughly, 'Stop it. Seriously,' he pleaded quietly, murmuring the few words. She gave him a smirk and bent over to her other side, rummaging in her bag for her iPhone, purposely arching over even more so that Toby got a clear view of her backside, grinning, pleased with herself, when she heard Toby curse under his breath.

As she straightened up, she unlocked her phone discreetly and starting tapping away at it silently under the table, Toby being the only one who noticed that she was even using it. As the waiter came over and Andrew got up to go and pay the bill, (the boys having already arranged who was paying for what) Toby's iPhone chimed indicating a new text, 'You want to take me home?' read the message – Toby knew instantly that it was from Spencer and didn't even bother checking the name of the number.

He looked at her and mouthed a curt 'okay', groaning when he awkwardly stood up and moved his misdemeanour; hoping that it wouldn't show through his pants. 'Hey, uh Andrew?' Spencer said when her date returned, 'Toby's gonna drop me home because it's on the way to his house,' she lied, feeling guilty when he smiled and hugged her, believing her. 'Sure, I guess I'll see you some-time next week when I get back,' he said cheerfully.

Spencer smiled and looked over at Abi and Toby who were having a low spoken argument; Abi insisting that Toby take her home, even though she had brought her own car. After a minute, Abi gave up and gave Toby a kiss before flouncing out of the restaurant; ignoring Andrew and Spencer – who she shot an angry glare at. Spencer looked over at Toby, who ignored her and continued to walk out of the restaurant.

Spencer was taken aback for a minute, before shrugging – it was only fair that he was pissed at her; she'd deliberately turned him on in public. She and Andrew followed him out of the restaurant, Andrew bidding Toby good night and planting a kiss on Spencer's cheek before walking towards his car, getting in and driving away. Toby didn't speak to her as the two of them walked towards his car – it was different to the one she'd seen him driving originally, Spencer noted. 'You got a new car?' she asked lightly, trying to make conversation as they approached his car.

* * *

He still didn't say anything as he unlocked his shiny, black 4 wheel drive Territory and opened the driver's door, seating himself. 'Get in,' he said bluntly; clearly not expecting what she did next. Spencer sighed, but instead of walking round to the road and getting into the passenger seat that way, before Toby could shut his door, she clambered over his lap, purposely rubbing their pelvises against each others.

He groaned, and before he could process what he was doing, Toby grabbed her waist just before she sat down in the passenger seat and pulled her onto his lap, furiously and urgently kissing her. She kissed him back as soon as he started – it obviously having been her plan all along. He moved one hand to the door and slammed it shut, thankful for the windows being so darkly tinted that no-one outside could see them.

He felt her twine her arms around his neck while she kissed him, and begin to play with the hair at the nape of his neck gently. He moved his hands to her back and scratched down it, growling slightly when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra under her red silk, just above the knee length dress. She smiled against his mouth and opened her own mouth to his, letting his tongue roam around.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and made a trail of open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, until his mouth rested against her lower neck, just above her collarbone. He bit down gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, and sucked at her skin – loving the sound of her gasp. She became breathless when he continued kissing and sucking at her neck, falling forwards and resting her forehead against his head rest, giving his hair tugs of approval whenever he bit down harder. He gave her neck one last bite, knowing that this time it would leave a mark, and moved further up her neck, placing open butterfly kisses all over the skin there.

'You were flirting with Andrew,' he said suddenly, continuing to kiss her neck as she arched her head back to give him better access, 'I was so jealous.' He added, suddenly biting down again a lot harder on her neck possessively. She whined and tilted her head down and kissed the skin right below his ear before biting down on Toby's earlobe, 'That was the plan.' She grinned, nibbling at the end of his earlobe.

He smirked and kissed her jaw, 'Tell me the truth – who do you find more attractive?' he asked, kissing her neck, her jaw, her collarbone - anything he could get at. She smiled, 'Who do you think?' she replied cheekily, moving her lips down to his collarbone and sucking and lapping at the delicate skin there.

He kissed her lips again, moving his mouth down to her neck again and peppering the skin with kisses, 'I'm better, aren't I?' he asked, a slightly cocky tone in his voice. 'You are,' she told him breathlessly, gasping noisily when he bit down on a previous love-bite. 'I like it when you tug my hair.' she said into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. She nodded profusely in appreciation when he moved one hand up into her hair and tugged at it as he kissed her neck.

'I love it when you're possessive... it's very hot.' She whispered into his ear again, scratching at his biceps in approval when he bit down on her neck; murmuring. 'You can't date Andrew anymore,' then biting down again, 'You can't kiss him,' he said again, before biting down once more, 'You're mine.' He whispered into her skin next to the now very purple bite mark.

* * *

She nodded pulling suddenly away just far enough so that he had to stop kissing her – kissing him one last time softly on the lips when he pouted in reluctance. Spencer was still perched on his lap, her legs wrapped around his torso on the car seat when she spoke up, 'We should give this a try,' she said, biting her lip, 'Us - dating...' she elaborated slightly, her heart sinking when he didn't reply and his face remained blank.

'Or we could not,' she said, trying to make her tone sound careless and light, beginning to shift slightly out of his lap when he grabbed her waist again and pulled her back on to the middle of his lap, his face apologetic when he saw the quivering and hurt look on her face. 'No, no... I'd like that,' he said; grinning a little, 'but I mean... how are people going to react if we just turn up at school making out and holding hands?' he asked, doubt evident in his face.

Spencer flushed, and buried her face in his shoulder; laughing, 'I doubt we're going to walk into the school making out,' she said, her voice muffled, becoming clearer when she lifted her face up, smiling at him, 'We could try it differently first... keep it quiet until we work out how we're going to break it to my friends... and your friends?' she suggested. He smirked, raising his eyebrows, 'You mean keep it a secret?' he chuckled, 'I'm cool with that,' he said lightly, 'what, so we sneak around and make out, Instead of doing it in the open?' he grinned.

She laughed, and hit him gently on the arm, 'What makes you so certain that I'm going to be willing to make out with you everywhere?' she asked him, shaking her head slightly. He grinned, 'Because I'm me – and I'm hot,' he said matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes, 'You better take me home now,' she said, rolling off his lap and sitting herself in the passenger seat, 'and I mean actually home; that's not code for 'let's make out some more in your car',' she giggled, clicking her seatbelt in as he revved the engine and they backed out of the spot, driving towards her house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, So Hi everyone :)**

**I really really hate myself for what I'm about to say, because I know that you were all expecting the next chapter...**

**So here goes...**

**I don't know why, but I've completely and utterly lost the inspiration to write more of this story... I don't know why and I'm so truly sorry because you're all so fantastic and nice about the story and always complimenting it.**

**So I'm going to give writing this FF a break... indefinately.**

**I don't know when I'll pick the story up again, but I can honestly say that one day I WILL resume writing, I'm not just cancelling it!**

**I want you all to know, that in no way at all is it any of yours fault - you're all so so nice about my chapters and always giving me the liberty to update whenever I want. **

**Which is why I was putting off telling you all this. I got some PM's from a couple of you just asking me really nicely to update, or asking when I was going to - which is why I had to tell you all now, because I know that so many of you were waiting for the update!**

**I'm so incredibly sorry, and I hate leaving the story in the middle of nowhere!**

**So many things have come up that have really put a hold on my FF writing**

**School, for one; My grades are really important to me and I have exams coming up that I desperately need to study for, something I wasn't putting all my effort into because of FF and my need to update!**

**Just lots of things are popping up and I don't have time for everything to fit in my schedule.**

**I just wanted to let you all know because I really hated the idea that so many of you were expecting an update and one wasn't coming. (Not that I think that you don'd have lives so you all sit around waiting for updates though)**

**I'M SO SORRY :(**

**Also, if anyone (and I literally mean anyone) decides to post rude and mean comments about how I'm not updating anymore (I know, you're all thinking that I'm being dramatic and that no-one will post stuff like that, but trust me they do) I won't hesitate to report the comment and block the person from my page.**

**I've got a lot going on in my life right now, and the last thing I need is hate comments piling up on my FF page from random people around the world. **

**I love you all so much for sticking with this story for the small amount of time that it's been up, and I profusely apologise for ditching the story in the middle of the storyline and leaving you all hanging.**

**Thank you all so much, and I promise that some time in the near future when I've got all my shit together that the updates will continue.**

**-Grace **


End file.
